Everlasting Love
by blue-eyed-angel-26
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs married a week before she left him a Dear John letter, this is how they find their way back to each other, and about their lives, with Kelly and the Lives of the team, old and new
1. prologue

**authors note**

**hope you enjoy this**

**Kelly is 14 in this **

**no Shannon and Gibbs, in the way its shown in the series**

**hope you enjoy it**

**Laura**

October 1998

Jenny and Jethro in Paris HQ MTAC on a video conference with director Tom Morrow.

Tom: "well done, you've both done a good job you both have two weeks downtime before returning to dc, I will see you both when you return",

Jenny and Jethro: "thank you sir bye".

With that they walked out of HQ hand in hand it was early evening and was dusky as they were walking along the Paris streets,

Jethro turned to Jenny and said "hey Jen lets go up the Eiffel tower",

Jenny replied "yes ok why though", 

Jethro replied "I thought we could do some of the normal couple stuff without the mission hanging over us", 

instead of answering him Jenny just leant up and kissed him, they walked along till they reached the Eiffel tower and Jethro lead her up to the top.

Jenny was looking out at the view which was made more beautiful by the night sky and said "wow Jethro this view is beautiful" , 

he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and said "not as beautiful as you though which is why", he unwrapped his arms got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box which he opened to reveal a simple silver ring with 3 diamonds on grabbed her left hand and said "I know I don't say it enough but I love you so Jennifer Nicole Shepard will you marry me?".

Jenny was shocked she had tears rolling down her face and said "yes, a million times yes",

Jethro removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger before standing up and kissing her passionately when they couldn't breathe they pulled apart and he whispered "I love you forever and always". 

She whispered back "I love you forever and always too" with that they made their way back to the hotel room.

When they arrived in there room he pushed her against the door and kissed her and began kissing across her jaw and down her neck and to behind her ear where she moaned , he then trailed kisses back up before recapturing her lips, they then engaged in a round of love making once they had finished they were laid cuddled together.

Jethro said "Jen would you like to get married in Paris or would you prefer to wait till we got back to dc", 

Jenny looked up and said "would you really want to get married here before we go back?", 

Jethro just smiled and said "I would do anything as long as your happy, so how about the 23rd October", 

Jenny looked shocked and said "Jethro that's two days away, we won't get everything done by then", 

Jethro replied "we will go get the rings tomorrow, then you can get a dress and ill sort everything else out, I promise if you want to get married then, it will all be ready". 

Jenny just smiled and replied "I'd love to Jethro" and with that she passionately kissed him.

On the morning of 23rd October Jenny was getting nervous but couldn't stop smiling she was marrying Jethro and couldn't wait she wore a simple strapless floor length dress with gems across the top and wore white heals with gems on, she put simple make up on and left her hair down and curly and placed a tiara in she had a bouquet of pink roses. Jethro wore his black suit with a red tie and he had a single pink rose. The time had come to leave and when they got out the front Jenny noticed that Jethro had paid for a horse drawn carriage to take them to their wedding. 

She looked up and went "Jethro", 

but he cut her off and went "shh Jen only the best for you", 

she leaned up and kissed him he then helped her in before sitting next to her they arrived at the small chapel to see the photographer waiting she took photos of them arriving of Jethro and Jenny and also some single shots before they entered the church Jenny waited in the foyer of the church while Jethro went and stood at the altar.

Soon the wedding march started and Jenny made her way down the aisle when she reached him. 

He took both of her hands and said "you look beautiful Jen". 

The minister said "we are here today to join Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Nicole Shepard in marriage in front of the witness's here, the couple have written their own vowels Leroy you will start".

Jethro looked at Jenny and said "Jenny I may not say it much but I love you with all my heart forever and always, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife, and I promise I will love you forever and always and to always cherish you and protect you and be faithful to you, and to be there in sickness and in health and through the good and bad". 

Jenny kept looking at Jethro with tears in her eyes and said "Jethro I may not say it much either but I love you with all my heart forever and always, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband, and I promise I will love you forever and always and to always cherish you and protect you and be faithful to you, and be there in sickness and in health and through the good and the bad".

The minister said "do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Nicole Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife", 

Jethro replied "I do", 

The minister said" do you Jennifer Nicole Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband", 

Jenny replied "I do".

The minster then said "have you got the rings". 

Jethro pulled them out and handed them to him, both rings were plain silver bands but inside was inscribed " J forever and always J x".

The minster handed Jenny's ring to him and said "I want you to repeat after me while put the ring on her 'with this ring I wed thee' ", 

Jethro while putting Jenny's ring on her and said "with this ring I wed thee". 

The minster handed Jethro's ring to Jenny and said "I want you to repeat after me while putting the ring on him 'with this ring I wed thee' ", 

Jenny while putting Jethro's ring on him and said "with this ring I wed thee". 

The minister said "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Jethro kissed Jenny passionately and they went and signed the wedding register and the minster handed them their marriage certificate and they walked down the aisle to the front of the church and out the front, the photographer who had been taken photos all the way through took some of them walking out hand in hand and some of them stood in front of the church and one of them stood kissing in front of the church and getting back in to the horse drawn carriage, she also met them at the Eiffel tower and took a few in front of it, before they went back to the hotel.

When they got to hotel room the radio was on and the song Runaway by The Corrs was on. 

Jenny said "Jethro come on lets have our first dance as husband and wife". 

Jethro nodded and took her in his arms while they danced to the song, they song really related to them,

once finished they rang Jethro's dad Jackson and their daughter Kelly and told them they were married both were happy for them, they then made love for first time as husband and wife.

Two days later they were back walking the streets of Paris, towards the photography studio to pick up their wedding album, once they collected this they went back to their hotel room and sat looking through them the album was a beautiful white album with lace edging, and inscribed on the front was Mr and Mrs Gibbs 23rd October 1999 "forever and always". 

Jenny turned to him and said "Jethro the albums beautiful and I think our day was perfect and some of the shots she got, we didn't even know that she did", 

Jethro replied "I wanted a beautiful album for the photos of me and my beautiful wife being married, your right our day was perfect I love you forever and always, and I will do anything I can to make you happy" 

Jenny just said "I love you forever and always" then kissed him passionately

Less than a week later she left him with a dear John letter on the plane while waiting for a connecting flight back to dc, saying she loved him and Kelly and that she still wanted to stay married to him but needed to do this as it was best for her she also said that she will still wear her rings but that if he wanted to divorce her she would agree to make him happy and Tom Morrow would know where she was. Jethro although heartbroken he was glad she took her rings with her and would still wear them so he kept his on as well. He never filed for divorce as he knew she would come back into his and Kelly's life.

September 2005

In MTAC DC HQ

Tom Morrow said "he's your problem now director" and with that he left,

Jenny stood up and said " hello Jethro", 

Jethro was shocked but happy and said "Jen", 

she replied with "shall we skip the you haven't changed a bit bull", 

Jethro replied with "why start lying to each other know jen" he then noticed her wedding rings still on her as she tucked her hair behind her ear and he whispered " you still kept them on then", 

she whispered back "forever and always",

he smiled and showed her his ring which he still wore while whispering "forever and always ".

They made their way out of mtac talking about the current case he called her "Jen", 

she replied "special agent Gibbs on the job it will be ma'am or director Shepard", 

he said "what about off the job", 

she replied "there will be no off the job", but her right eye twitched as she was lying and they both knew it. 

Jethro replied "that's a shame I missed you Jen", 

she replied "shall we continue this in private".


	2. Chapter 1

On the catwalk Jenny and Jethro was finishing talking, 

he said "we will have to do this on the way to mine as I need to change my shirt", 

knowing they had a terrorist on the loose she said "fine". 

In the car as they were driving along she turned to him and said "Jethro I'm sorry for leaving, but I had this five point plan and I needed to get to the top which I have, but I never counted on the fact id fall in love or become a wife and mother, I've missed you both so much though and knew we would be reunited one day, I'd still like to be your wife and Kelly's mother if you will have me, but I'd like to be it properly this time and ill explain at home why I needed to finish my five point plan, I just hope you forgive me.", 

Jethro said " I'm sorry that you didn't think you could explain before I would have helped you get there Jen and I missed you so much to and Kelly has missed you to and I knew we would be reunited one day and of course I would love you to be a proper wife and mother to Kelly, and there's nothing to forgive."

They had just pulled up at his house they went inside and he went upstairs and changed his shirt when he come down she was sat on his sofa he came and sat down beside her and said "I just want you to know that while you've been working away, I've not even looked at another women and all everyone knows is I have a wife who works away, I love you forever and always Jen".

Jenny replied " I know and I want you to know I've not even looked at another man, and all I've told people is my husband works back home in America, I love you forever and always Jethro" she then gently kissed him, he kissed her back.

All the way back to the navy yard they held hands till they got out the car as they were getting out

Jethro said "do you want me to come to yours tonight so we can talk properly", 

Jenny replied "yes if you don't mind, there is a song, I want you to listen to, which may help explain everything", 

Jethro said "of course I don't and you don't need to explain Jen ". 

Once they were inside the elevator, they held hands as it was empty till it stopped in the bull pen, he squeezed her hand and then walked out while she went up to her office. Knowing know she can pull out the photograph of her and Jethro stood in front of the church, they had a copy of it done so they could put it in a frame and on the side table in there room, she took this but left the wedding album with Jethro knowing it would be safer.

She also pulled out a framed picture of her, Jethro and Kelly, one she had kept at her house and got Naomi to send it to her once she was settled in Rota Spain.

After work they both went home Jethro to pick up the wedding album to take with him when he went to Jenny's. He then drove to Jenny's house and knocked on her door, Jenny answered and invited him in they then went and sat on her sofa in her living room.


	3. Chapter 2

They both got comfortable Jenny then said "Jethro what do you want coffee or bourbon for this talk", 

Jethro replied "coffee please as I want to be sober for this conversation",

Jenny went and made some coffee and sat down and handed jethro his.

Jethro said "thanks Jen",

Jenny said "I'll play the song first, then I'll try and explain if that's ok"

Jethro said "of course Jen"

With this she went and put the CD with the song The heart won't lie by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill, in the stereo and went and sat down by him while the song played,

"Looking back over the years  
Of All the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering  
You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away 

'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie 

Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?  
You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away 

'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie" 

Once it was finished, she turned the Stereo off and turned to face Jethro,

Jenny said "I better start from the beginning when I was twenty four and back home my dad gave me some money to go shopping for a new dress, I went and brought one with some friends, when I come back I showed Naomi my housekeeper, she told me to go and show my dad, I went to the study where he was and knocked I had no answer so I tried louder when I didn't get an answer I shouted 'daddy I'm coming in'. I then walked in to find my dad slumped against the desk with a gunshot to the head, I broke down and Naomi dealt with it, they ruled it suicide and said it was because he took this bribe they were investigating him for, I don't believe it and I know it was René Benoit his code name is La Grenouille. I become a NCIS agent a few years later so I could go up the ranks till I could get to a place where I could order an investigation into his death. I had a five point plan which didn't include falling in love, or becoming a wife and mother and just as we were about to come back I already been offered the post in Rota and I was scared that we wouldn't work when back stateside and you both would hate me or you both would get hurt so I left thinking my heart wouldn't be broken but I broke mine and yours."

By the time she finished she had tears streaming down her face Jethro said "come 'ere", 

she shook her head so he just pulled her into a hug and whispered " It's going to be ok baby that's all in the past I forgive you, remember forever and always."

Jenny managed to whisper back "forever and always".

When Jenny calmed down a bit she turned to face Jethro and said "how come you didn't ask for a divorce?", 

Jethro replied " I love you Jen I always have and always will, and I knew you would come back to me and you were always my wife no matter where you where, so why would I divorce my beautiful wife for being scared and when she had a job to do", he then gently kissed her.

Jenny replied with a smile " I am really sorry for leaving it is one of my biggest regrets", 

Jethro replied "don't worry about it baby and with the frog ill help you anyway I can".

They stayed cuddling up on the sofa looking at their wedding album Jethro brought over, and then they talked about what they had been doing the last six years and Kelly, and made plans to work on being a couple and decided they were going to continue their relationship and keep it secret for now but tell Kelly and Jackson.

Jethro laid back and pulled her on top of him and they laid cuddled up and fell asleep, this was how Naomi found them when she came into work in the morning, she came into the living room and went to wake Jenny up, when Jethro grabbed her wrist and went "shh she's had a rough night what time is she leaving for work", 

Naomi said "07:45 senor" , 

Jethro said " lets wake her at 07:00", 

Naomi replied "ok ill get started with work then senor" and with that she went to work.

At 07:00 Naomi come in to let Jethro it was time to wake Jenny up, so he smiled then gently rubbed

Jenny's back while whispering "Jen it's time to wake up baby", 

Jenny just moaned and tried to snuggle deeper into her cuddle with Jethro, 

he just smirked and said "Jen its 07:00 we have to leave for work in 45 minutes", 

she groaned and said "why did you wake me up so late?", 

Jethro replied " you had a rough night and was drained from our talk, I just wanted to leave you a bit longer baby". 

Jenny just smiled and said "thank you honey, I'm going to get ready help yourself to coffee " 

he kissed her forehead and said "go baby I'll be right here", and with that she went to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 3

When Jenny came downstairs, Jethro was stood in her kitchen with two cups of coffee and handed her one she smiled her thanks and drank some coffee,  
Jethro said "Jen can you do me a favour and increase your security detail for a while and stay at the navy yard or here till this Ari situation is sorted",

Jenny just looked at him confused and said "why", 

Jethro replied with "he's a chauvinist Jen he is going after the females I work with first, to get to me, once he knows your my wife, if he don't already he is gonna go after you, I lost one agent already, I can't lose another even if she is the director, and it will be worse since your my wife, I love you and don't want to lose you and don't worry Kelly and dad have gone away to keep them safe". 

Jenny just smiled and said "ok Jethro I love you to and you won't lose me".

She then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head just as her detail knocked the door. 

He said "Jen go, be safe and keep your guard up I love you and I'll see you later.", 

he kissed her and she kissed him back and said " I will, be safe and I love you too I'll see you later".

They both whispered "forever and always".

They arrived at the navy yard at the same time, they walked into the lift, it was empty once the doors closed he turned to her and said "morning Director", 

she smiled and said "morning agent Gibbs", 

he quickly kissed her lips and turned to face the door and gave her hand a squeeze just before the doors opened and they walked out in the bullpen to see agent Tony Dinozzo with a women when they got to them, 

Jethro looked at Tony for Tony to say "Ziva David mossad here to stop you whacking Ari", 

Jethro replied "Director Shepard same job", 

Tony looked shocked so Jenny replied " yes director", 

Tony replied "which agency", 

Jethro replied "ours", 

Jenny smiled at Ziva and said "shalom Ziva" and kissed her cheek, 

Ziva replied "shalom Jen" and kissed Jenny's cheek

Jethro wasn't shocked and knew that Jenny had worked with different agency's

but Tony was shocked and said "you know her", 

Jenny just smiled and said "we worked together a few years back, Ziva is Ari's control office right?",

Ziva replied "yes he did not do this", 

Jenny replied "nothing will be done till we have evidence" then she turned to Jethro and said "evidence first before action as always agent Gibbs". 

Ziva replied "thank you", 

Jenny said " come up to my office so I can speak with you".

Once they arrived up at her office and she explained everything and asked her to make sure to keep Jethro safe if Ari went after him, Ziva agreed to this.

The next morning was Kate's funeral, so they all went home early, Jenny went home with Gibbs and with extra security, her house was checked thoroughly before they were allowed to enter.  
The following morning he went home and said he would meet them at the funeral, while everyone went with Jenny on Secnav's private jet, Gibbs went down to his basement to get his sniper rifle but it wasn't there.

Ari was sat in the corner with it and said "looking for this Jethro", 

Jethro turned to see him, and had a small conversation, 

Ari then said " I'm sorry I had to do this Jethro"

and was about to shoot him when a shot rang out and Ari fell to the floor, he turned to see Ziva there he smiled at her, and said "thanks" and went up stairs, while upstairs he could he her speaking softly in Hebrew.

when she come upstairs he said "what are you doing here Ziva", 

she replied "Jenny asked me to make sure if you were right about Ari that you were safe", she sighed and said "I didn't realise he was right, my father is such a bastard."

Jethro looked at her confused she then said "Ari was also my half-brother", 

Jethro said "oh I'm sorry".

With that he went to get the next flight out to Indiana for Kate's funeral, arriving just at the end he could hear Kate saying "your late for my funeral Gibbs", 

he smiled then went and stood by Jenny,

she smiled gently at him quickly and he did the same to her, she whispered "Ari", 

he whispered back "Ziva is currently escorting his body back to Tel Aviv", 

she replied "good", 

they then went and stood with Abby. after the 21 guard salute and the folding of the flag, that was given to her parents, they all went back to sec nav's private jet.


	5. Chapter 4

On the plane McGee sat with Ducky and Dinozzo while Jethro sat with Abby and Jenny on either side of him, they were telling stories about Kate.

Jenny said " I'm sorry I never met her she sounds like an amazing women and agent". they all agreed, 

Dinozzo then turned to Jethro and said " hey boss remember when we first met her?", 

Jethro replied " yeh Tony I do", 

Ducky said "that was the first time you pissed off Fornell and the FBI as well as numerous other agencies". he then turned to Jenny and said " we had a dead lieutenant aboard air force one my dear". 

she turned to Jethro and said " that was your team, I should have known you had something to do with that Jethro, mind you, you still can't co operate with others.", 

he looked at her and said "how did you know about it?, you where in London at the time". 

she replied "I was assistant director at the time we all heard about it, wait how did you know where I was?" she looked up and saw his smirk and shook her head while saying "never mind".

She then turned to Tony and said " that was the first time you meet agent Todd then". 

Tony replied "yeh she even had the balls to stand up to boss no one has done that". 

Jenny just looked at Jethro and smirked and said "I have quite a few times", 

Ducky just laughed and said "Jennifer my dear every time you did the whole agency knew about it as you two would get into an argument, but your also the same person who bruised Stan Burley's jaw and pinned him down on the floor on her first day and who commandeered a boat". 

she just growled "Ducky" and then said "I thought we agreed not to talk about either of those", 

he just smiled and said "no my dear you asked me not to tell stories about you, I didn't agree not to and I haven't yet".

they all just laughed especially Jethro, Jenny and ducky. 

Tony said "wait you knew Gibbs as an agent". 

Jethro said "yeh she was my probie", 

she immediately corrected him with "partner" both adding "wife" in their minds.

Abby said "Director will you tell us either of those stories?", 

Jenny replied "Abby, while on here today its Jenny and yeh might as well, my first day was eventful, I walked into Toms office to find him and Jethro arguing as he didn't want a new partner, walking out we got into a disagreement about my attitude, as he said something about not having an attitude and I said if I disagree with something I will say whether you like it or not. But I was one of the first female agents ncis had, we got downstairs and I was set up at a desk, and Stan and Will decided to try wind me up, which I ignored and didn't retaliate to which they didn't like, I was wearing a shirt and trousers but heels so Stan thought it would be a good idea to try look down my top, by this point my temper was flaring so I stood up, punched him in the jaw, which I bruised, then pinned him down on the floor and said if you ever do that again I will kill you, he was still pinned down, Will was stood in shock and then Jethro walks in and says "let him go Shepard, you can't kill Steve on your first day, so I let him go. 

They all laughed then Tony said " wait Steve I thought it was Stan", 

Jethro replied " it was but I called him Steve as it annoyed him".

Abby then said "so what about this one with the boat", 

Jenny just smiled at the memory and said " we were in Paris the first time and something had happened and both Jethro and Ducky got arrested, I managed to get it so we could escape and we got to the French cliffs, Ducky pushed a French guard off the cliffs in a fight, and they were panicking and I come along in this boat, which I had stolen and we escaped and managed to get to England to fly here for Tom to sort everything out, as we had no contact with him till we got back to dc, it took three weeks but finally he managed to get the warrants for our arrests removed and we went back to Europe", they were all laughing.

Jenny then turned to Jethro and said "I still don't know what you were arrested for the first time,". all bar Ducky went "what". 

Jenny replied with a smirk on her face "about six months later he was arrested in London but Ducky sorted that one out". 

Jethro just glared at her and ducky said " ah but my dear your forgetting that the only reason why you wasn't as well was because you saw the police coming so managed to run".

Jenny just glared at him and said " ducky that is one story from the past I would have rather you didn't tell" 

Abby said "why what happened?". 

Jenny continued glaring at Ducky but he said " Jennifer I might as well finish the story now". 

Jenny replied " if you value your life I wouldn't Ducky", 

he just went " fine",

Abby just pouted and everyone laughed. 

Jethro replied " she didn't get away far enough Duck I still saw her laughing when I was being arrested".

Abby said "Jenny where were you two based then when you were over in Europe", 

Jenny replied " we started off in Marseilles, went to Paris, back home for three weeks, London, former cheque republic, which was where I got shot and recovered , then me and Jethro spent a week in Serbia as down time waiting for the next part of the mission, we then wait to positano where Jethro got shot, back home for two months and then we spent a year in Paris". 

Abby replied "wait you both got shot", 

Jenny replied "yeh mine was because two agents didn't fully check the house we were raiding properly so I took a round to the thigh and Jethro's was we were in a warehouse, we missed a small explosion so I was pinned under Jethro so I didn't have his back so just as he was getting up he got shot in the shoulder",

Abby said "ouch"

They all settled down for the final part of their journey when they arrived at the airport they then drove to the navy yard to collect their cars, they agreed to meet at the bar near the navy yard at 19:00, Jenny and Jethro went into ncis and up to the navy yard so she could get her paperwork finished.


	6. Chapter 5

Up in her office, Jenny was just finishing the last of her paperwork, she looked up and said "Jethro should we invite tom and see if he wants to come tonight as he was the director when Kate was here".

Jethro replied "can do Jen want me to ring him or do you want to?",

Jenny said "I will then we can go get coffee and something to eat before we meet them". 

He replied "ok Jen". 

she then turned got up the number for home land security and rang "can I speak to Deputy Director Morrow please? this is Director Shepard of NCIS", 

she waited to be put through Tom answered with "what can I do for you Director Shepard?". 

She replied "Tom its Jenny this is personal, we having a few drinks with the team, at dukes bar in memory of agent Todd and as you were her Director we wondered if you wanted to come", 

Tom replied " whose we and yeh what time?".

She replied " me and Jethro, and 19:00, were meeting Jethro's team, Abby and ducky there", 

he replied "ok I will be there, I take it you two are back together then?". 

She just laughed and said "Technically we were only apart cause of work, but yeh we are back together and working on being a "traditional" married couple, speaking of that we know you and Riley Adams know were married but did you tell Phillip Davenport when I was made Assistant Director and Director, I know it's in my file". 

He replied " good I'm glad from what I've heard from Ducky, you two were really good together, all though you were never a traditional couple, so can't see you being traditional now" 

they both laughed he continued " I haven't told him, I left that up to you as I wasn't sure what had happened in five years and weather you were still married, but I didn't change you file as I knew you would sort for it to be done if need be, so I assume he knows but it may be best for you to tell him to confirm especially as your back together, I've got to go see you tonight.", 

she replied " thanks I will sort it at some point as I don't want to get into it with him tonight see you tonight".

She turned to Jethro and said "he said he would come, he is glad we're back together although he did say we never have been a traditional couple so can't see us being one now, also he didn't tell the current secnav all though it's in my file, so I'll have to sort that at some point". 

He laughed and said "that we never were and we will deal with it together and I will support you no matter what", 

she smiled and said "thanks come on lets ring your father and Kelly".

Jethro rang his father and said " hey dad"

Jackson said "hey son is everything ok" 

Jethro replied " yes your ok to go home now, can u put me on speaker I have a surprise for you both"

Kelly said " hey dad your on speaker, what's your surprise"

Jethro said " hey Kelly and I have someone who wants to say hello" he put his phone onto speaker,

Jenny said " hello"

Kelly recognised the voice and screamed "Mom! are you home for good"

Jenny smiled and said " hey kelbel's and yeh I am, we will pop up and see you both this weekend"

Kelly smiled and said " yay I love you mom"

Jenny replied "I love you to kel, hello Jack"

Jackson replied "hello Jenny it's good to have you home"

Jethro said " we have to go now will see you this weekend bye I love you both"

Jenny said " bye guys I love you"

Jackson and Kelly replied " bye I love you both".

They hung up and Jenny said "come on lets go",

Then walked up to him and kissed him then grabbed his hand and they walked into the outer office.

She looked at Cynthia and said "Cynthia just so you know, yes we are together and married but please keep it quiet till I tell you please as were keeping this secret for now, also when I say no one in it doesn't mean him unless I say including Agent Gibbs, also go home, I'm leaving now anyway, were meeting in dukes bar with Jethro's team, Abby and Ducky in memory of agent Todd at 19:00 if you want to join us". 

She replied "of course Director and no thanks, my boyfriend is back stateside off the USS Kennedy today, goodnight Director", 

Jenny smiled and said "goodnight Cynthia I will see you tomorrow have a nice night".

With that Jenny and Jethro went for dinner at a small French restaurant on the outskirts of DC.


	7. Chapter 6

Arriving at the restaurant, the exited the car and walked up to the front entrance hand in hand, Jethro opened the front door and let Jenny go through first,

they walked up to the maître d who said "good evening and welcome to Lavandou's I am Louis and I will be your maître d this evening how can I help you", 

Jethro said " good evening could we have a table for two please", 

Louis replied "right this way monsieur and madam" and led them to a table where Jethro pulled out Jenny's chair and let Jenny sit down and pushed it in, then he sat in his chair they held hands over the table. 

Louis said " here are you menus can I get you any drinks", 

Jenny replied "can I have a bourbon neat please", 

Jethro said "I will have the same please" with that Louis went and got there drinks and brought them over to the table. 

They both said "thank you", 

Louis then said "have you decided what you would like to eat yet", 

Jenny replied "yes I'll have steak au poivre with asparagus please", 

Jethro said "I will have the same please and can we have a bottle of your finest pinot noir to be brought out with our meals", 

Louis replied "of course monsieur and madam, if you need me call me".

At their table Jenny and Jethro just had the food delivered when Jenny said "you know last time we ate this six people died", 

he laughed and said "yes but were not sharing the meal with them". 

They finished their meal and wine and got the bill which they argued over who was paying, Jethro insisted he pay as a treat, they then stood up and she kissed him and he deepened the kiss, they broke apart and then they walked out hand in hand. They left there and headed straight to dukes bar to meet everybody.

Tom morrow was the first to show up and said "Jethro, Jenny good to see you both, you both luck happy",

they both replied "we are very happy", 

Jethro added " I'm just happy my wife is home for good" he smiled and then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, 

Jenny said "I'm just happy I'm home for good and with my husband and our daughter anything else doesn't matter". she then rested her head on his chest and smiled and said "Tom we want to keep this a secret for a while could you keep this to yourself".  
He replied" of course but you may want to separate yourself how is Kelly?", 

Jethro replied " she's doing great spending the summer with my father",

he then give Jenny a kiss and they both separated just before Ducky had turned up,

Ducky said "ah Deputy Director Morrow, it's good to see you but shame about the circumstances good evening Jennifer and Jethro", 

Tom replied "it's just Tom tonight Ducky and yes I have its good to see you as well ", 

both just smiled and replied together "good evening Ducky".

Just as they finished Abby, McGee and tony arrived and Tony and McGee said " good evening boss, Director, Ducky and Deputy Director", 

while Abby said "Gibbs, Director, Duck man and Deputy Director Morrow", 

Tom said "it's just Tom tonight", 

Jenny said " it's just Jenny tonight guys" she then turned to Jethro and said "can you go get the first round in for every please". 

he looked at his team who all said "beer please", 

Ducky said "scotch please Jethro", 

Tom said " I'll have a scotch to please". 

he went and got the drinks and came back handed the beer to his team and Abby, the scotch to Ducky and Tom and a bourbon to Jenny.

Abby said "how did you know what Jenny wanted Gibbs", 

Jethro replied "we drink the same poison Abby", 

Jenny glared at him and said "hey I drink other stuff as well", 

Ducky said "Jennifer my dear your both addicted to bourbon nearly as much as coffee", 

Tom said " I see you got her hooked on some of your bad habits Jethro", 

Tony said "Jenny how can you drink that paint stripper", 

both replied "it's an acquired taste Tony", 

Jenny then continued "plus you get used to after a while especially when you play shots with it, all though Will and Stan never did, anyway to a wonderful agent and women to Kate". 

they all replied "to Kate" and continued telling stories of their time with Kate.


	8. Chapter 7

When they arrived back at Jethro's house they both went down to work on the boat, after a while Jenny walked up to him and kissed him, he deepened it and when they had to break for air he begin gently kissing and nibbling down her neck, then he gently began to suck on her neck, she moaned so he sucked harder on her neck, he then began trailing kisses back up her neck and along her jaw then captured her lips, he began to run his hands up and down her sides, when they broke the kiss for air, she trailed kiss's down his jaw and neck, she then began to suck on his neck marking him like he marked her, she then grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom they started making love, after a while they were both near climax but Jethro wanted her to let go first so he said "do you trust me Jen", 

she said "yeh of course I do", 

he moved his hand between them and flicked his thumb across her clit while whispering "then let go baby", She let go and this pushed her over the edge she started to moan loudly and her body trembled as her muscles contracted, with one final thrust Jethro joined her over the edge, and moaned loudly with this he rolled of her and onto his back and pulled her into his side and kissed her, they then fell asleep cuddled up.

The next morning they both woke and went to shower and get ready as Jenny kept some clothes there, while she was getting ready Jethro went to cook some breakfast and make coffee, when she come down he handed her breakfast and a coffee and kissed her, they both sat down to eat and finish their coffee. 

once ready Jethro said "you ready". 

she replied "yeh come on"

he pulled her into a hug then grabbed her hand and led her out to the car, they drove to work, still holding hands. they arrived at the navy yard, they let go as they left the car they then walked in. 

Henry greeted them with "good morning Director, Agent Gibb's", 

both replied "good morning Henry". 

They continued to walk up to the main elevator to go up to her office, Once in the outer office both saw Cynthia, 

Jethro said "good morning", 

Jenny said "good morning Cynthia did you have a good evening", 

Cynthia replied "good morning Ma'am, Agent Gibbs and yes I did thanks", 

Jenny replied "we will have to have a talk at why I didn't know about this boyfriend later". 

They then both walked into her office he put her stuff on her desk, they sat talking for a few minutes, he kissed her goodbye and went down stairs, while she checked her schedule with Cynthia, and had a catch up with Cynthia, who had been Jenny's assistant since she become Assistant Director.

In Jenny's office, her and Cynthia was sat at the conference table, 

Jenny said "tell me about this boyfriend then", 

Cynthia smiled and said "we have known each other eight years via friends about two years ago he came to London on holiday and I bumped into him, we decided to try a relationship as we really liked each other, even though he was based here and in the navy, but we believed we could make it work and we have and its better now I'm stateside as we can see each other for longer when he is on leave". 

They had a quick catch up and went to work, that night, they went straight up to Stillwater, on the journey,

Jenny said "what did you tell her why I was gone",

Jethro said "just that you had to work away and couldn't contact us, all though you wanted to, and that you loved her very much, she listens to the cd she made of all the recordings of you singing most days",

Jenny had tears running down her face "I really screwed up didn't I , thank you and she still has those",

Jethro squeezed her hand and said "you did what you needed to do, and I know you would come back and yes she says it makes her feel close to you",

Jenny smiled and said "I can't wait to see her".

It was quiet for a while, when Jethro looked over he found she had fell asleep, he pulled over for a quick stop and covered her with a blanket, he then continued onto the drive, he pulled up at the house at 21:00, and he gently shook her awake and said "Jen were here now,"

she woke up fully, when they were both out the car, Kelly ran down and hugged Jenny, Jenny hugged her back, while Jethro and Jack grabbed their bags, they all went inside and sat down.

Jenny was sat between Kelly and Jethro and Jackson was sat in the arm chair opposite,

Jenny said "Kelly, I am sorry I haven't been able to speak with you before I came back",

Kelly replied "It's ok mum, you couldn't help it, where were you working",

Jenny smiled and said "I started in Rota Spain, moved to Naples, Italy, then I was in Cairo Egypt, I then worked over in the middle east, with Ziva, then the last two years, I've been based in London England.",

Kelly said "you've been to a lot of place's then mom",

Jenny smiled and said "I visited more with your dad when we were in Europe",

Jackson said "how are you adjusting to being home",

Jenny said "I'm loving it, I get to be with my husband and our little girl",

Kelly said "mom I'm not a little girl anymore "

both Jethro and Jenny said together "you will always be our little girl no matter how old you are".

Kelly said "mum can you sing please,"

Jenny said "yes" she then got a glass of water to drink before sitting by Kelly and started to sing In my daughters eyes by Martina McBride.

"In my daughter's eyes

I am a hero, I am strong and wise

And I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to Rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes

Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe  
In my Daughter's eyes 

And when she wraps her hand  
Around my finger  
Oh, It puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a Little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
It's hanging on when your heart  
Has had enough

It's giving more when you feel  
Like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's In my daughters eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And What will be  
And though she'll grow  
A someday leave  
Maybe Raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes"

when Jenny finished she noticed Kelly was falling asleep so said "Kelly it's time to go to bed now",

Kelly got up and gave everyone a kiss and said "goodnight mom, dad and granddad" before going up to bed

they all replied " good night Kelly".

Jackson said " She Loves your singing, she has put them all onto cd and listens to it at least once a day"

Jenny had a few tears roll down her face and said "I know, Jethro said, I'm here now though, I really hated being away from them"

Jethro hugged her closer, and they talked for a bit till, they all went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

Jackson's house

Jenny and Jethro woke up at 08:30, got dressed and made their way down to the kitchen where Jackson was cooking breakfast, while Kelly was sat at the table.

They both said "good morning"

Jackson said "good morning Jethro, Jenny how did you sleep"

Kelly said "good morning mom and dad"

Jenny said "fine thank you"

Jackson said "good, Kelly seemed to sleep better last night, she was up later than usual"

Jethro said "that's good, though she always did when Jenny was here"

with this Jackson served up breakfast, they ate this in silence,

Jethro said "do you need any help with the shop this morning, the girls are spending the morning together"

Jackson said "yes please"

they all arranged to meet in the diner across from the shop for lunch at 12:00, Jenny and Kelly went to the hair salon to have the hair cut first, both had a trim, with layers put in, Jenny left hers down and curly, while Kelly's was down and straight, after this they spent the rest of the time and picking up a few outfits, by the time they finished it was 12:00 and they met up with Jackson and Jethro outside the diner, they all went in and sat down.

Mary came over and said "hey Jackson, Kelly whose your company"

Jackson said "you remember my son Leroy, this is his wife Jenny"

Mary said "my Leroy, we haven't seen you since you left for the marines, you've changed a lot, and you have a good one here, I'm Mary nice to meet you, "

before Jenny could answer Peter came over and said " who has a good one here"

Mary said "you remember Leroy, this is his wife Jenny"

Peter said "nice to see you again Leroy and lovely to meet you Jenny"

Jethro said "It's lovely to see you both again"

Jenny said " It's nice to meet you both"

Peter said " I need to get back to the kitchen was nice seeing you both"

with this he went back to the kitchen, Mary took their orders and left them to it, while the spent there time making small talk, once they finished Jethro, Kelly and Jenny spent the afternoon seeing where Jethro grew up, come early evening they went back to the house, where they had dinner with Jackson and spent the evening playing board games as a family, Jenny then sang to Kelly again with In my daughters eyes by Martina McBride, then her and Jethro both had a early night.

The next morning they all woke at 08:00, Jenny and Jethro packed and got the car loaded up, they all sat down to eat breakfast, soon it was time to say goodbye, they stood at the door,

Jenny said "it was nice to see you again Jackson see you soon"

Jackson said "and you Jenny glad your home"

Jethro said "bye dad see you when we come to pick Kelly up"

Jackson said "bye son"

Jenny hugged Kelly and whispered in her ear "I love you sweetie, I promise to be with your dad when we pick you up bye sweetheart"

Kelly said "I Love you to bye Mom"

Jethro hugged Kelly and said "bye Kelly I love you"

Kelly said "bye dad I love you"

with this they got in the car and started their journey home, Kelly and Jackson went back into the house,

Kelly said "it was nice seeing mom again"

Jackson said "it was, you'll see her every day when you get home"

Jackson started tidying up, while Kelly tidied her room and listened to music.

The journey home was fairly quiet, they stopped for Lunch on the way, then continued on their way home, once they got home, they unpacked and sorted out, they then curled up on the sofa,

Jenny said "it was lovely spending time with her, it was nice singing to her, it made me realise what I missed out on for a stupid mistake I'm sorry" she now had tears in her eyes

Jethro pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and said "yes it was and It was nice to hear you singing to her again, and you have nothing to be sorry for I love you"

Jenny said "I love you to, we need to decide which house were living in"

Jethro said "I don't care as long as your happy"

Jenny said "what about your boat"

Jethro said "as long as I'm with you I don't care, what about us living here, it's your family home and its more of a family house"

Jenny said "yes if you don't mind, can we redecorate first"

Jethro said "I don't mind and yes we can do the rooms you want to do and stay at mine while its being done"

they talked about which room's which were being done, which was their room, Kelly's room and the living room, while all the others were having a fresh coat of paint, they packed up the spare rooms and put their stuff, into Kelly room and got started in the first spare room, they finished that one and ordered Take away, before they did the second room, then getting cleaned up and going to bed.

The next day Jenny had a lot of meetings at work so left early, Jethro got called out to a dead navy Lieutenant in rock creek park, the team spent the day finishing the case and doing their case reports, by the time they finished it was 18:00, Jethro sent them home and took up the case reports to Jenny,

Jenny gave him a kiss and said "hey, I'm going to have to stay late to catch up on some paperwork, so will be home late"

Jethro said "That's ok, I'm going to go now as sent the team home, I'll finish the spare bedrooms and start putting things back"

Jenny said "thank you, I will see you later, I love you"

Jethro said "I love you" and went home,

once he arrived home he checked the two spare bedrooms, they done yesterday to find them ok, he started to paint the spare room that was left, once he was finished this he cleaned up and started putting the stuff for the other two back, he had just finished when Jenny come home, he meet her at the bottom of the stairs and noticed how tired she looked and said "are you ok"

she replied "yes just a long day"

Jethro said "I'll run you a bath, you relax on the sofa"

Jethro run her a bath, she went into it, half an hour later, he came in with warm towels to find her asleep, he woke her up and helped her get dry and changed before he put her to bed where she fell asleep straight away, he joined her falling asleep a few minutes later.

By the end of the week, the rooms that need a fresh coat of paint was done, their bedroom, Kelly's and the living room was empty ready to be painted, they were staying at Jethro's house and was packing it up, and Naomi had the week off,

They painted their room, which was a chocolate brown and cream, Kelly's room was purple, with musical notes and instruments painted on the wall, the living room, was a cream and baby blue, on Sunday they had got the living room back together and their bedroom and moved Jethro's stuff in and unpacked, they were getting Kelly's room ready after work, this week as it would be dry,

Monday morning, they were both in work for 8:00, Jenny had a few meetings up the hill, and Jethro's team got called out to a dead navy lieutenant, Emma smith, she had been shot three times, by 11:00 they were on their way back to the navy yard, Dinozzo took the evidence down to Abby before they all meet in the bull pen,

Jethro said " McGee check her bank accounts, Dinozzo her navy records, Ziva see if you can find anything else out, I'm going for coffee,"

while out for coffee, he picked up a bunch of orchids and a card, back at NCIS, he got out on the cat walk and walked over to Jenny's office,

Jethro said "Cynthia is she back yet",

Cynthia said "no, not yet",

Jethro said "I'm going to put these in her office, don't tell her about them please",

Cynthia smiled at seeing someone treat her boss and said "sure go right ahead"

Jethro said "thank you" walked in to her office and placed them on her desk with the card near the front and then went back to the lift to come out on the bull pen level.

Jethro came into the bull pen and said "what have we got"

McGee said "everything seems in check with her bank accounts nothing suspicious"

Dinozzo said "I spoke to her c/o they had been back a week, no problems said she was an excellent member of his team"

Ziva said "I found in her emails, she was having problems with a jealous ex wouldn't leave her alone, even when she said she was with someone his name is Adam Jones lives at 387 west street Virginia"

Jethro said "go pick him up for questioning, I'm going down to Abby"

down in the lab, Abby had just matched the bullets to the weapon the found it was registered to a Adam Jones,

Jethro came in and said "what have you got Abbs"

Abby said "the bullets match the weapon we found on the same its registered to an Adam Jones and its only his finger prints on them"

Jethro said "good work Abbs",

he then placed a cafpow in front of her and kissed her check and went back to the bull pen, just in time to see a sad Jenny go into her office, he knew the flowers would cheer her up,

Jenny walked into her office and spotted the flowers she said "Cynthia do you know who the flowers are from",

Cynthia came into Jenny's office and said "no ma'am no one's brought flowers up",

Jenny said "ok thank you" and sat her desk where she spotted the card which said

'To my beautiful wife  
here are you favourite flowers  
just to say I love you  
love your husband x'

he was sat at his desk waiting for Dinozzo and Ziva to come back when his phone rang,

he answered with "Gibbs"

Jenny said "thank you for the flowers Jethro, I love you to, how did you get them passed Cynthia?"

he replied "I didn't I just asked her not to tell you"

Jenny just laughed and said "thank you I love you too bye"

Gibbs said "bye I love you "

McGee looked up but just assumed it was Gibbs wife he was speaking to, when Ziva and Dinozzo got back with Adam, he interrogated him and managed to get it out of him why, he decided if he couldn't have her, no one could, after this they all finished their paper work, they all went home, Jethro and Jenny started to get Kelly's room ready.

The next day they had a case of harassment and blackmail of a Senators son who was a sailor and his family that involved two jag lawyers Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb and a suspect, that Dinozzo and Ziva were bringing in called Deanne Collins, Jenny was stood with the team when they brought her in, both Jenny and Sarah said "Deanne"

Jenny said "you know her"

Sarah said "unfortunately she is my mother but left me with a drunk at the age of 15"

Jenny said "left me age of 8, with my father "

Deanne said "Jennifer you know I didn't do this you've got to help me"

Jenny just laughed and said "how do I you abandoned me when I was 8, and left your other daughter with a drunk at 15, and the evidence leads to you so I'm not going to help"

Dinozzo and Ziva integrated her while, Jenny and Sarah went down and Sarah had dna tests, done, which showed they were full sisters,

Jenny said "come to mine, at 19:00 we can talk, bring your family if you have any"

Sarah said "I'll bring my husband thanks"

that night Jenny, Jethro, Sarah and Harm all got to know each other and talked.

everything seemed to settled down that week, they had got Kelly's room down arranged to pick her up, the following Saturday, everything was fine till the Wednesday when they had a case involving cocaine smuggling.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note  
****hey **

**Chapter nine and eleven have part of a story in,**

**Which explains the Nickname Will Gives Jenny, Its more explained in Chapter eleven.**

**It is called Screamer and is a one shot by madame alexandra**

**Thank you for letting me use it**

**Please Go read the Full story**

**Thanks Laura**

Jenny had been kidnapped coming back from lunch by James Dempsey, who's brother and heroin was in custody the team and Cassie Yates, William Decker and Stan Burley were all working hard trying to find her, when Jenny had rang Jethro and said "I am fine but I could really use my coat" trying to give him the hint of where she was.

The team were trying to work out what it meant till, Cassie said "maybe she has left it somewhere" that caused Jethro to remember her leaving her coat on the airplane,  
he said "she's at an airport".

By 15:00 James had been killed Jenny was back safe and Ducky had looked at her neck who said it was superficial and to keep it clean, she was upset about Stan her driver, but was now in the lift on the way to the squad room, where the team ducky, Abby, Cassie, Will ,Stan and Secnav was.  
He stopped the lift and said "I'm so glad you're ok" and hugged her like he couldn't do earlier,

she said "I'm sorry for the bad memories, it was the only way I knew how, to let you know where I was"

he smiled and kissed her and continued the lift.

When they got to the squad room she said "hello" to Cassie and give her a hug,  
to hear Stan Burley "still getting into trouble red",

she said "Stan burley you're the only one who ever got away with calling me that and you didn't really get away with it" she then give him a hug,

she then heard will saying "alright Shep" she smiled and ran up to him and hugged him while he spun her around while she was laughing he then put her down just as the lift had opened to reveal Jackson and Kelly Gibbs.

When Kelly saw her mom she shouted "Mom" she turned around an opened her arms just in time for Kelly to run into them and wrapped her arms around her for Kelly to wince, everyone bar Jethro and Jackson looked shocked.

Jenny said "kelbels what you doing here you're not meant to be here till the weekend also what have you done",

Jackson said "she heard about you on the news and wanted to come check for herself that your all right so we got on the first flight here and she fell over at the airport but said she was fine".

Jenny said "thanks Jackson and kel I'm not going anywhere, I promise and let's have a look, what have you hurt"

Kelly pulled back and said "my arm again"

Jenny rolled her eyes and said "again do you ever listen to what I say",

with this she checked it and said "feels like you've broken in it, have to take you to Bethesda once I'm sorted here sweetheart, Ducky you don't have a sling we could use please"

Ducky said "yes Jennifer, would you like me to check her over"

Jenny rolled her eyes and said "no Ducky it's ok It was bound to come out sometime I'm a trained paediatric and orthopaedic nurse",

Ducky said "well that explains a lot my dear, I will be back in a minute",

With this he went and got a sling when he came back Jenny put Kelly's arm in a sling and tied it at the back and situated it properly.

Jenny said "your alright now, are you going to say hello to your dad",

Kelly went up to Jethro and hugged him and said "hey dad",

Jethro hugged her back and said "hey clumsy",

Kelly said "not fair dad"

Jenny looked to see shocked faces bar Secnav who was a mix of shock and anger she looked to Will and Stan and said "will Stan you remember Kelly, Jethro's daughter don't you"

Stan nodded and will said "yeh but she called you mom"

Jenny just rolled her eyes and said "I am we've been married six years and together five years before that, about 6 months in she asked if she could call me mom I agreed just said not at work once I started working here".

Stan said "wait your relationship didn't begin in Paris",

Jenny and Jethro laughed and he said" nope we were just good at hiding it when we needed to",

Stan said" wait you hid your relationship for over 2 years and even then it was only cause you had to be a married couple did you think to not hid it and your married, who knows about your marriage"

Jenny laughed and said "no technically we still hid it but someone" she looked straight at Will "was not meant to be at our apartment, and as we went expecting him or Ducky to be there, We didn't hid it and our marriage only us two, Kelly ,Jackson and Tom and the previous Secnav that we know for sure and we thought the current Secnav would seeing as it's in our files but looking at his face I take it he don't".

Just then Jenny's phone rang she answered it with "Shepard" and said "send her up to the bull pen" she hung up and muttered under her breathe "great anymore blast's from the past",

Jethro looked her and he asked "what?"

she said "you'll see",

Just as captain Lilly Edwards come around the corner from the lift's and said "Lieutenant Commander Gibbs",

Jenny stood to attention and said "Ma'am",

Lilly replied "I have come to see if you will come back to the hospital ,we have some idiots here who aren't that good and we need your expertise, and for you to run the paediatric orthopaedic ward,

Jenny just shook her head smirking and said "no can do ma'am I'm settled here and also I was going to pop in later, and at least they are not as bad as the idiot you left me with when you got shot, I'm sure they knew a bit more medical expertise them him".

This set them both into laughter Lilly then said "no but he is useless I don't know how he got his rank probably one of those with someone high up, mind you they were all the same to you used to scare the shit into all off them and wait you why are you visiting",

Jenny smirked and said "hey they all joined the navy, they were the navy's properties so whoever they knew I didn't care they had to be put in the place, mind you I still scare the shit into people now, and Kelly broke her arm again",

Kelly came over and said "hey Lilly" and gave her a hug,

Lilly said "again that's the third time isn't it?",

Kelly said "fourth I broke it in Stillwater two years ago"

Lilly just smirked and said "you live up to the nickname clumsy then".

Jenny said "she certainly does, you remember Jethro, he's my husband know and this is his father Jackson"

They walked over to Jethro and Jackson and jenny said "Jethro you remember Lilly, captain Lilly Edwards this is Jackson Gibbs Jethro's father

While they were saying hello she turned and said "oh yeh the navy knew", Lilly gave her a look.

Jenny said " I was kidnapped earlier and everyone has just found out I have a daughter and I'm married, Will and Stan we worked with before, we went undercover and they only found out then we were in a relationship by someone being in the apartment when we wasn't expecting them, by that point we had been together just over Three years and they knew of Kelly as Jethro's daughter in front of them, she called me Jenny after she asked me 6 months into our relationship to call me mom, we got married six years ago in Paris and they asked who knew. I said me and Jethro did as well as Kelly and Jackson who we rang, the director and Secnav at the time and it's in our files, but now I remember I had to tell the navy so I did",

Lilly smirked and said "still causing trouble I see",

Jenny smirked and said "as I recall it was you that caused the trouble I just joined in and why not its fun and they wouldn't have found out, but Kelly saw me on TV and had to come check I was ok in person, now if you don't mind ma'am I need to speak with Secnav, who looks as if he wants to kill me, stay and talk with anyone from the team but no stories from hospital life, and Stan, will and Ducky none embarrassing ones from you either".

She then turned to Secnav and said "shall we talk in my office",

he said "yes"

she said "agent Gibbs my office".

when she got to the top of the stairs she heard Will call up and say "so no Paris stories then screamer",

she blushed bright red and shouted down "William Decker I am going to kill you and none of the ones your thinking off". they then went into the office.


	11. Chapter 10

Jenny's office

Up in her office was Jenny, Jethro and secnav, they sat around the conference table, Jenny and Jethro sat together and looked nervous while secnav didn't have a readable facial expression and was sat opposite them.

Secnav said "I am not happy, I wasn't personally told, but I want to know when it started?"

Jenny said "I only found out when I started as director that you didn't now but Tom said it is in both of our files, I was going to ring you this afternoon to talk to you about it, and we had a short 6 month relationship when I was 16 and he was 17, he was shipped out and we didn't see each other till Kelly was injured the year before I joined NCIS, I was the nurse dealing with her I also looked after her after she was discharged as he got himself blown up and was unconscious for nineteen days,"

Secnav said: "so you had a relationship before you were both NCIS agents?"

Both replied "yes"

He then said "what happened then?

Jethro answered "we were together before I was shipped out as her father was based at the same base, I was although he was army, when I was shipped out, we said if I returned back to the base and was not transferred to another one we would continue the relationship, but we lost touch when I transferred to a different base.

Secnav thought for a few minutes and nodded and said "ok now this time around explain everything briefly"

Jenny replied "we started spending most nights together and I was getting to know Kelly, six months in we moved in together but split our time between both houses, Kelly then asked if she could call me Mum I agreed and when I started working here I said not to at work, we had been together just over three years when we went to Paris the first time, that's when Ducky and Decker found out about our relationship, Ducky spotted it, Will heard us, basically the only thing that was a cover for us was that we were married, once we finished the mission we had two weeks free time before we needed to return, Jethro purposed then, we married two days later, at the end of our two weeks, he come back here, I went to Spain, and that till I came back here, there was personal reasons why we went separate postings, and it was nothing to do with him or our marriage, we continued our relationship when we got back, until today only, Cynthia and Tom, know as well as Jackson and Kelly."

Jethro then said "and Kelly was not meant to be back till the weekend and we would have meet her at the airport"

Secnav continued to think for a few minutes then decided, to see what Tom would say about this and could they work together so he said "I think we need to speak to Tom in MTAC"

Both agreed and went down there, as they got in one of the technicians said "Director Shepard, there is a colonel Mackenzie waiting she said it was quite important"

Jenny looked at Jethro and they both held a silent conversation with their eyes, she knew she was onboard the Patrick Henry and that it had to be important, so she turned to secnav and said "sorry sir, I need to answer this" he nodded she then turned to the techs and said put her threw and then can you all leave the room". They nodded then colonel Mackenzie appeared on the screen.

Jenny said "Colonel Mackenzie is everything ok"

Colonel Mackenzie said "director Shepard", and then she looked a bit shifty and went "umm"

Jenny said "Sarah Catherine Mackenzie Rabb, what is wrong?"

Sarah replied " sorry Jen, me and Hammer have just had a call of Mattie and Jen, the apartment is flooded, and it's going to take a few days to sort out, were wondering could we stay with you".

Jenny replied "Sarah, you had me worried there and yeh tell the girls to go straight over, when will you both be back"

Sarah replied "were on the next cod out when my husband and Skates have finished mucking about"

With this they both came over and stood behind Sarah, and said together "were finished"

Jenny laughed and said "typical Hammer, Sar you got a key, you'll be back before me so tell Naomi, Kelly is here, but wait till you are in another room, and Skates I feel sorry for you having to put up with my brother in law",

Skates replied "Ma'am it's nice seeing you again and Mac's your sister" .

Jenny realised who it was and smiled and said "yeh she is and Beth it's nice to see you to, you need to come and see me, you will get to meet my husband and daughter,

Beth said "well I am flying to DC with these pair, so will pop in tonight with them",

Jenny said "yeh, you're welcome to stay to, Sar I've got to go I've got secnav here and we need to speak to Tom Morrow".

Both Sarah and Harms eyes went wide and Sarah said "shit Jen he doesn't know yet"

Jenny just smirked and said "I will explain everything but you're telling AJ don't even think of trying to get me to do it" with that she cut the transmission, turned around and said "sir I'm sorry about that, and let me explain Sarah and Harm haven't told anyone because they got together and married, when Harm resigned his commission and bar there ward Mattie and the other girl who they treat like a daughter, who they work with they haven't really told anyone.

Secnav nodded and said "shall we speak to Tom then?" with this they spoke to Tom and then agreed they were fine to continue the relationship, and he would accept this as long as they told him of any changes and they announced they were married, and that she used her married name they all agreed and they went back downstairs smiling, secnav left and they went to the group of people.

Jenny said "it's all sorted, I'm sure you will want to hear details etc, so if you come to ours after work we can sit and explain it all, Will, Stan, Cassie and Lilly it's my Georgetown house" she then gave everyone else the address and said to be there by six.

They all went back to work, and chatted. after work they took Kelly to the hospital where they confirmed she broke her arm and put in plaster and a sling, as soon as they were out of the hospital doors she took the sling off.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note  
****hey **

**Chapter nine and eleven have part of a story in,**

**Which explains the Nickname Will Gives Jenny, Its more explained in Chapter eleven**

**It is called Screamer and is a one shot by madame alexandra**

**Thank you for letting me use it**

**Please Go read the Full story**

**Thanks Laura**

Jenny, Jethro Jackson and Kelly arrived back at the town house they walked in to see Naomi just coming out from the kitchen she saw Kelly and smiled and said "Kelly you have grown a lot,".

Kelly smiled and gave her a hug and Jenny filled her in on the guests coming over, Jenny then asked "where is Sarah, Harm, the girls and Beth?".

Naomi said "there in the garden senorita".

with this, they left Naomi to finish in the kitchen knowing she would join them when she finished and went into the garden, to find them playing soccer in the garden, they started to all talk, Kelly and Jenny was in the kitchen when, Lilly, Will, Stan, Cassie Tom and his wife Leah and the rest of the team found them.

Leah said "where's Jenny?".

Jethro said "her and Kelly are in the kitchen"

they then heard Jenny scream "Kelly Ann Gibbs" and Kelly ran outside with Jenny chasing her

Kelly said "mom it was an accident" still trying to run from her,

Jenny caught up with her and poured water over her making sure to miss her arm and said "so was this"

Kelly screamed "mom that's colder then the water you got soaked with"

everyone was Laughing and Leah said "still getting into trouble then Jenny,

Jenny turned and said "of course auntie Leah you wouldn't recognise me if I wasn't what are you doing here"

Leah Replied "when Tom, told me you had to telling secnav about you two and what happened earlier I thought we would come over and see how you're doing"

Jenny just rolled her eyes and laughed and said "I'm Fine and telling Secnav wasn't to bad, would be easier if I didn't have to explain about Sarah and Harm though," she then shot a glare at her Sarah

Sarah smirked and said "you wouldn't of had to if you didn't drop us in it"

Jenny just rolled her eyes at her and turned back to her Auntie Leah and Uncle Tom and said "Auntie Leah, Tom this is Sarah my sister I was telling you about her husband Harm, Their ward Mattie-Grace and Jennifer, who they work with but see as a daughter, guys this is Auntie Leah and Uncle Tom," she said while pointing them out.

Tom piped up and said "hold on She gets Auntie Leah and all I get is Tom"

Jenny laughed and said "well I couldn't exactly call you uncle Tom at work so its stuck sorry",

Tom just laughed, they all Sat down and Naomi came out,

Jenny introduced them all and said "for those of you who don't know him this is my husband Jethro, and our daughter Kelly." She then started to introduce everyone else " This is my sister Sarah, her husband Harm and there girls, Jennifer and Mattie, there is Beth my old RIO, for those at NCIS you know Tom apart from Ziva, but for those that are not, this is homeland security's deputy director Marrow, he was NCIS director before me and is also a very old family friend, and his wife Leah, next to them is Dr Mallard, but call him Ducky, then there is Abby our forensic scientist, Then Tim, Tony and Ziva who are on Jethro's team, Will and Stan where on Jethro's team When I was an agent, and Cassie is another agent, then there is Lilly, who we worked together and we've been friends since I was stationed at the hospital, this is my housekeeper and long term family friend Naomi, and next to her is my father in law Jackson" she pointed to each person, during this.

Harm then said "wait Beth was your RIO, so you're a naval aviator?"

Jenny smirked and replied "I was in my third year, and they needed, a few more pilots, as I was already a pilot they asked me and I agreed and did quick training on the F14's, she was my rio then and she normally is when I do my Quails, and before you ask my call sign was firefly, and that was probably because of my temper and hair."

With this they all Laughed, and Decker said "is that why you seemed to be able to get certain information of the Navy easier then screamer?."

Jenny just glared and Said "Will I thought it was Stan with the death wish not you and yeh, most of them recognised me when I rung for information".

Sarah gave an evil smile and said "why does he call you screamer then Jenny?".

Jenny glared at her and said "Thanks Will and as I said to the others earlier, our relationship was only found out due to someone being in our apartment in Paris, and us not knowing" with this she shot Will a look and continued and said "we happened to be doing other things in the bedroom, and Will heard us the next morning I went into the kitchen to make coffee for us, I didn't see Will at the table and all he said was "morning screamer", and I ran back to the bedroom".

They all laughed and will said "to be fair it was just you I heard and your loud, and the next morning, she was in a long t-shirt and socks, that I could see, so I couldn't not tease her".

Jenny blushed even more and said "I was wearing a bit more than that and that will teach you to come back earlier then agreed". she saw Lilly was still giggling and said "hey it's not as bad as you propositioning our old c/o while you were upside down on a lamppost,"

Lindsey, stopped laughing and said "I thought we weren't mentioning that and you were upside down on a lamppost to, and it was your suggestion of a game that lead to that".

Jenny said "I said we wouldn't mention it at the hospital and I didn't know Luke was going to ask that did I, and to be fair we both had too much to drink to try and lie"

Abby said "wait what game was it and why were you on a pole?"

Jenny said "we had had a busy few weeks, and lost some staff so was all working overtime, we had the weekend off and us two, Luke, Dan and Emma decided to go out drinking and halfway through we were bored so I suggested playing never have I and after a few rounds Luke said "never have I pole danced" and considering me and Lilly both did pole dancing for exercise ,we took a shot, he then dared us to prove it so, we went out and did a bit on the lampposts, and half way through, our c/o at the time come out after a few minutes he said 'what the hell is going on here then', at this point we were both hanging upside down, and Lilly says 'Were showing of our pole dancing skills, sir as part of a dare, why are you jealous, would you like me to give you your own private pole dance' he stood shocked and I apologised and said sorry Sir, she has had too much to drink and dragged her away"

They all Laughed and Lilly said "well to be fair, it was your fault to you kept plying me with shots, I was so glad I didn't have to see him again as he had just retired, and before anyone says anything we are not pole dancers of that type we just did it for exercise and to help keep us fit".

Everyone laughed, Jenny noticing Kelly was shivering, and said "kelbels go get changed your cold"

Kelly said " ok mum and ran inside and upstairs, as she entered her room, she stopped shocked at how it looked screamed and ran down stairs and up to her parents saying " I love it, I love it thank you"

Jenny hugged her and said " take it you like your room then"

Kelly said " yes thank you mom and dad, Who did the pictures"

Jenny smirked and said " me, I'm glad you like them"

Kelly said " Thanks mom, will you plait my hair please"

Jenny said " go on up I'll be up in a minute"

Kelly went back inside, and started signing which could be heard from outside,

Jenny turned to Jethro and said " I told you that would be her reaction" she then shouted up to Kelly's open window " pull your stomach muscles in Kelly"

Kelly looked outside and said " how do you now I'm not mom"

Jenny said " there is a difference in the note when you don't"

Kelly just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out before going back inside, Jenny laughed then went inside, when she was up in Kelly's room, while they were getting changed and she plaited both there hairs, upon Kelly's request Jenny sang I wish I was a punk rocker by Sandi Thom.


	13. Chapter 12

Once they come back downstairs Jenny noticed they were all looking at her in shock apart from Jethro and Jackson, Tom, Leah and Naomi who were all smiling.

She said "what's wrong"

Sarah said " was that you singing, I didn't know you could sing"

Jenny blushed and said " yeh I can, you heard that"

Leah said "Good to see you still sing Jenny".

Jenny laughed and said "yeh I do"

Will said " looking good Shep, haven't you in clothes like that since before Paris"

she laughed then said "hey LJ you remember us playing poker".

Everyone was confused until Jethro replied with "Jesus Red you haven't called me that for years, and which time , with Adam and Matt, with Ducky, or with Will and Stan?".

She smirked and said "with Adam and Matt",

before he could reply Stan said "wait I'm not allowed to call you Red but he is?",

Jenny laughed and said "Stan he is my husband so can call me what he wishes, within reason and he was the one that come up with it"

Jethro said "yes I do remember us and Adam and Matt playing poker, and it was only cause we didn't know your name and your father was dragging you out of the room".

They both started Laughing and Beth said "is this the time you were telling me about to do with the marines on base, where your father was based",

Jenny just smirked and said "yes, when I was 16 my father who is army was based on camp with marines as well, he had decided I was too much trouble for Naomi, so I had to go to the base after school till he finished, about a week in I was wondering around the base, and walked into a room where three marines were playing poker so I challenged them to a game, we had just finished and I said, 'Told you I would beat you' to two of them, and 'I don't know how you beat me' to the other, the one who beat me and he said 'these are Adam and Matt and I'm Leroy Jethro what's your name?' I had just said 'I think I will call you LJ then' and was about to say my name when my father stormed in and said 'you three can stay away from my daughter and you young lady can stay away from these marines' and started to pull me out the room as we were leaving I heard LJ shouting 'I will see you around then Red' and it stuck.

They Laughed and Naomi said "you were no trouble though, it was all part of being a teenager senorita",

Jenny said "yeh I know Naomi but you know what my father was like",

Naomi replied "yes he wasn't happy the second time he caught you playing poker with them, The time someone pointed you out kissing LJ on base or the time he caught you and LJ together in the house".

Jenny laughed and said "he was even worse when I got back in after walking out the house with LJ, and when he finally caught up with us".

She looked around and saw confused looks and said "the next day I was back playing poker with them and spending a lot of time with LJ he did know my name, but called me Red instead and we started seeing each other, about three weeks after my father caught us playing poker, he caught us again but as he came into the room, I was kissing LJ, he was mad, then about two months later, I was talking to Jethro and was kissing him and someone had pointed me out to my father and said Isn't that your daughter sir, my father shouted Jennifer Nicole Shepard What the hell do you think you're doing get her now", me and Jethro laughed, I then grabbed his hand and pulled him with me when I ran from my father"

everyone laughed and Jethro said "about three months after that her father was away with work for a week, I had spent the night as we wanted to spend my last day together before being deployed, in the morning we were curled up asleep in her bed, and her father had come home a day early, he knocked her door, and as normal, She shouted come in thinking it was Naomi, he come in to see us both curled up together, and covered by the quilt, we was shocked and couldn't say anything and her dad shouts, 'both of you get up and get dressed, when you see him out Jennifer I want you to come into the study to speak to me'. we did get up and get dressed but instead of seeing me out, she came and spent the day with me, Till after I flew out,"

Jenny said " he was not impressed when I got back, and we ended up in an argument"

They all laughed and Tom said "you dad was ringing around everywhere to try find where you were and said to me if we see you we had to take you straight home".

Jenny just smirked and Abby said "wait you and Gibbs was together as teenagers?",

Jethro spoke and said "yeh we split after I was deployed as I was transferred to another base and we lost touch, but we got together a year before she joined NCIS",

Abby said "you both got married did you get any photo's?".

They both smiled at each other and Jenny said "Kelly the album is on the shelf, in my study it's the white album will you go get it please",

Kelly said "yes mum" and ran off,

Jethro realised that he had put it on her desk, with a present on top and stood up and said " hold on I'll be back in a minute" with this he went and helped Kelly get them, and the present, while Jenny was confused, they came back with Jethro holding both, he sat down next to Jenny and passed her both.

Jenny looked at the present and then at Jethro and said "what's this?"

Jethro said "open it".

Jenny gave him a look and opened it to reveal a Locket and a letter, the locket was inscribed with 'my wife' on the front and on the back was 'I Love you forever and always', she opened it to reveal a picture of all three of them on one side and one of her and Jethro on the other from when they were younger, him in his uniform and her standing next to him'.

she then read the letter which said

'Dear Jen,

you may not remember but today is the anniversary of the first time we met all them years ago, even though I only knew you as Red, I was falling in love with you from the first moment I met you,

When we lost touch it felt like a bit of my heart, was lost, but it came back when we met up again, I'm so glad I have you and that you are my beautiful wife, and an amazing mother to our daughter.

I love you, you are my first and only Love,

Love Jethro.

When she finished reading she had tears, running down her face, she turned to Jethro and Kissed him, when they broke apart she whispered "thank you",

Jethro just smiled at her she turned to see every ones face with a mixture of shock and worry and said "don't worry these are Happy tears"

Mattie said "what did he give you Auntie Jenny"

Jenny said "a locket which has a picture of us and Kelly and another picture of us from when we were first together, it was taken the day he was deployed, I was in a dress, he was in his uniform, and on the front of the locket it is inscribed 'my wife' and on the back ' I love you forever and always"

everyone said "aww how sweet"

Jennifer said "is today your wedding anniversary then Auntie Jenny"

Jethro said "no its not, but it is the anniversary of the day, we first met and when I started falling in love with her"

Jenny smiled up to him and said "I started falling in love with you then to, I love you" she then kissed him and curled into his side and said " this is the wedding album" she passed it around for them all to look, while Jethro fastened her necklace around her neck.

once they all had a look threw the album Kelly said "Mommy you looked Beautiful",

Jenny replied "thank you Kel come here" with this Kelly went to her Jenny who pulled her on her lap and hugged her, Jethro wrapped his arms around both of them and Jenny said "I love you Kelly never forget that".

Jethro said "I love you kel"

she smiled and said "I won't mom and I love you both two," then she climbed of her mother's lap and sat next to Mattie.

Abby said "you look so happy, and on your wedding day,"

Jenny said "I am happy Abby I Married a Man who I love and we have a wonderful daughter".

Naomi put the album away and went and got fresh drinks for everyone, and they all continued to talk about different things.

Then someone from behind them said "Hello Jenny bear".


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note  
Mentions of self harm in this chapter, The story is what happened to me, but It wasn't my parents who said that It was my supposed best friend and a teacher, when I pulled a cut open at school  
Laura**

only Jenny, Jethro, Tom and Leah recognised the voice, Jenny and Jethro stood up and turned around, Jethro was holding her hand in support,

Jenny shook her head and said "no",

The voice said "yes",

Jenny said "no your dead",

The voice said "It was faked I'm sorry Jenny bear I did that to protect you",

Jenny said "from what you taking that bribe or La Grenouille because he still came after me",

The voice replied "I didn't take the bribe but he threatened you if I didn't take it, so I faked my death so he would leave you alone".

Jenny was angry now and shouted "well he didn't leave me alone less than six months after he came to the house, and we got into a fight" she then pulled up her sleeve and pointed to the longest scar on that wrist and said "this scar is from him, so don't tell me you did it to protect me" ,

Everyone else had seen her other scars and gasped, which caused a few tears that Jenny was trying to keep at bay to fall, this was her close guarded secret that only, her father, Jethro and Naomi knew about. Jethro squeezed her hand to show her support.

The voice said "Jenny bear I'm sorry",

she shouted "for what Jasper, almost ruining my marriage and family because of you, when you "died" it was ruled suicide, I didn't believe it, how stupid was I, two years later I went into the reserves with the navy and trained and joined ncis, and made a five point plan so I could get into a place where I could look into your death to get you justice, I got married, while we was in Paris after finishing a operation, a week after all I could here was you saying " I need you to get Just jenny" so I left him and Kelly"

Jasper said " what happened to Dad and I was trying to protect you, and your married, I'm sure being a politician he understands being based in different places, though I'm surprised you still working and who is Kelly".

while he was talking, Sarah gasped realising this was her father in front of her, Kelly was crying into her grandfather not sure what to think as she always thought her mother had to work away and didn't choose to.

Jenny said "you lost that right when you faked your death and almost ruined my marriage, and he isn't a politician, just because you wanted me to marry one, wouldn't mean I would, as no offence uncle Tom but there have wondering hands and wondering eyes, and he does understand being based away as he was a marine, he also understands why, and I'm working because I want to, if I didn't I wouldn't be, and Kelly is our daughter," she then turned to Jethro and said " Jethro you remember my father Jasper Shepard, Jasper this is my husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs you may remember him as LJ the marine I was with when I was 16 and also playing poker with."

Jasper said "you married him, I thought you lost touch and I have a granddaughter",

Jenny decided now would be time to introduce him to his other daughter, so looked at her and signalled for her to come by her and said " yes I did and we did but we met again at the hospital, and got together soon after and no you have three, Jasper, this is Sarah Mackenzie your other daughter, when Deanne left she was pregnant she met and married a Joe Mackenzie a retired marine, who was a violent drunk, when she was 15, Deanne left her with him, we found out a few months back, when she was working with us on a case, she is married and has two daughters as well".

Jasper was shocked, and said "wait I have two daughters and three granddaughters, Sarah its lovely to meet you, when do I get to meet my granddaughters?",

Jenny said "by blood yes, I don't know about Sarah but I want nothing to do with you and you are having nothing to do with our daughter" she then turned to look at Jethro.

As she turned he saw the cut on her neck and nastily said "I see your still cutting Jenny, what sort of example are you setting?",

she turned back to face him and laughed and said "seriously that's the best you have, no I'm not, this" she pointed to the cut on her neck "is from when I was kidnapped and held hostage earlier, I stopped cutting after I met Jethro, I only had two relapses, once when you 'died" and once after I left him, and don't pretend you care, the only reason you found out is you come home early one week and Naomi had me sitting on the counter, while she bandaged them up and all you said, was ' just leave her to it Naomi, it's only for attention, she will stop when she isn't getting attention', I did stop but because I had someone who spoke to me and understood me and made me feel safe and comfortable enough to stop, both times I relapsed after, I would here Jethro's voice saying to me, 'don't cut baby stay strong even if it's just for me' and I did" by now she had tears streaming down her face, and turned into Jethro's comforting embrace.

Sarah said "I wasn't to sure at first, weather I wanted to get to know you now I have the chance but after that, you can go, stay away from us both and our families, so leave",

Jasper tried to argue by saying "this is my house",

Jenny said "no it isn't, I changed the deeds into my name after you died, so it is my house now go"

Jethro saw Jasper about to argue again so he said " both have said, they want you to leave so leave"

with this he left, Jenny was sobbing into Jethro's arms.


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors note  
This chapter, Mentions Self harm and Suicide attempts, most of the self harm is my own personal experience, as is the suicide attempt, but mine was both self harm and an overdose, sorry if it is triggering to anyone, also my family is really supportive of me unlike some ex friends, who treated me like this, except they said I wish you had, when I said that I wish I had cut deep enough  
Laura**

Jenny was still in Jethro's arms, he held her till she was ok, once she calmed down enough to speak, she whispered "Jethro I'm so sorry, now me leaving was for nothing, maybe I should just go, I know you both hate me now",

Jethro whispered "Jenny, it may have been for nothing but you are a great director, and no, you're not going anywhere, we don't hate you Kelly may be angry, I love you forever and always",

Jenny whispered " I need to speak to Kelly, and I love you to forever and always" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and separated herself from him, and said "sorry about that guy's, Kelly I'm sorry can we talk",

Kelly stood up and said "no you lied to me" and started going towards the house,

Jenny went after her, she had just grabbed Kelly's shoulder to try to talk to her.

Kelly turned around and shouted "get off me I hate you",

Jenny said "yeh well I hate myself as well" then said what she thought was quietly but everyone still heard "I should have cut deep enough",

everyone gasped and Kelly said "what is that meant to mean and don't lie this time",

Jenny pulled up her sleeves pointed to two deep scars on each of her wrists and said "when I got to the hotel, I was already hating myself, and I checked in under a fake name, I had been in my room about an hour, when I realised, you would be just greeting your father, and expecting me to be there, I knew he hated me and you would to, and I was down and that's when I cut, I was unconscious when I was found, had to stay in hospital for two weeks, but I was ok".

By the time she was finished, both had tears in the eye's, and Kelly said "I'm sorry mom, I don't hate you, I was just angry for being lied to, I love you",

Jenny pulled her into her arms and said "I now sweetheart, I love you to, and I know but by the time, I came back, your dad had already told you I was working abroad, and we agreed, not to tell you any different".

They started walking back to the group, Jenny sat next to Jethro and Kelly sat in her lap cuddling her, Jethro wrapped his arm around both of them.

Tom said "so that's where you were when we couldn't get hold of you for two weeks, we couldn't get a trace on you either, you didn't check in that night, we knew you got off the plane, They checked any name we could think of in hospitals to, what name did you use?",

Jenny said "yeh sorry Tom, and I used Jethro's moms name but with her maiden name, Sorry Jethro and Jackson but I didn't want anyone to find me",

Jethro squeezed her hand and Jackson said "you have nothing to apologise for, I'm just glad you're ok",

Jenny smiled and said "I'm sorry about all this everyone, and I know your all probably worried, after two of my secrets where revealed, but I promise I am fine now, so I think we should get back to telling stories about each other".

They all agreed and ducky said "I remember when Jenny had been working for the team about a year, and after a really long and hard case we ended at the bar for a few drinks, Will and Stan had decided on shots for some of them, so was quite drunk, they for some reason decided it would be fun to both pour a shot of vodka in Jenny's ears, Stan went first, then when she tilted her head to get it out, Will poured the other one in, when she managed to get the vodka out, they both were stood laughing, she was angry and her temper got the better off her and she punched them both, and managed to knock them both out",

everyone burst into laughter and Will said "I didn't realise she could punch that hard",

Jenny smirked and said "I trained in Navy hand to hand contact and also Jethro trained me".

Ziva said "will you tell us now, what happened in London when Gibbs was arrested and you nearly was arrested",

Lilly said " wait you were nearly arrested come on spill",

Jenny rolled her eyes and said "Thanks ziva and yes I was but I'm not saying why",

Jethro said "you only weren't because you saw them coming and it was your fault",

Jenny said " how was it my fault and you still won't say what you were arrested for the first time",

Jethro said "you know why, and that one was your fault to",

Jenny glared and said "How and tell me why you was" ,

Jethro said "you remember Liam Roberts the MI5 agent we were working in, and he kept trying to get with you, the night before you told him, you wasn't interested and was with someone, well me and Ducky was in the bar, he asked where you was and I said back at the hotel room, he replied well give me her room number and I will keep her company, I told him that you said that you wasn't interested and was with someone, and he said well you can't resist him forever weather you liked it or not, so I punched him and told him to stay away from you, just as the police walked in, so we were both arrested".

Jenny burst into laughter and said " ok the first time, may be my fault, and that would be why when me and Ziva worked a joint op with MI5 when he found out it was me, he must of assumed it would be you as well, and walked off and we ended up with someone else".

Ducky said " to be fair my dear, both times was your fault and the second time was just as much his as yours",

Lilly said " are you going to tell us the reason behind the second time",

Jenny said "no",

Lilly thought for a while and said "wait, remember when I was arrested and cautioned, was that the same reason",

Jenny went bright red and said "yes it was but keep your mouth shut",

Lilly laughed and said "and to think you had a major go at me for that",

Jenny said " yeh, yeh I know, and Beth do you remember turkey".

Beth replied "what the fake weddings, I still get stick over that thanks",

Jenny just laughed, at the confused looks of everyone Beth continued and said "we were on liberty in Rota, and there was us to and 6 men and we were quite drunk, and octopus went on a rant about how rio's were like wife's, squid said that's not fair I don't want Blackbird as my wife, we all laughed and they decided it wasn't fair as I was Jenny's Rio, they drew straws, I was married to kiwi and Jen was married to chewy, the next day the other 4 clubbed together to buy rings, as a joke, but they liked to wind us about it, Jen Doesn't get it when she does her quals because she's married, but I still do so at times they call me kiwi-skates

Everyone laughed and Harm said " I did wonder what that was about".

They continued telling stories when Jennifer's phone rang she answered with "coates", "no I am not telling you were my apartment is and I'm not there anyway" "what don't you get were over" " yes we are we split up over three months ago"

Dinozzo had an idea so went near her and said " hey babe do you want a drink" and winked at her , she replied with "yes please"

she then laughed and said " so because I've moved on, and we've been split over three months I'm a slut, get lost" with this she hung up, and said "Thanks tony",

Tony replied" your welcome did he get the message",

Jennifer said " yeh finally hopefully he will leave me alone now",

they then heard a voice say " I see I mean nothing to you then Tony"

Tony turned around shocked and said "ell wait"

Ellie turned around said "no I thought I meant as much to you as you did to me, obviously I was wrong, I was here to see my friends, but I'm just going to go"

Tony grabbed her arm and said "Eleanor Louise Dinozzo, I love you and you mean the world to me and that wasn't what it looked like, she has an ex who wouldn't get the message I was trying to help, as I don't want it to go as far as it did with you"

everyone gasped, shocked at the fact tony was married, while Ellie said " I'm sorry Tony for that and for our last argument I love you" with this she kissed him passionately, they then went and sat with the group,

Tony said " guys this is my wife of 20 years Ellie"

Ellie said " hey Jenny, zivaleigh"

Ziva said " this is your husband, you told us about but not his name"

Ellie laughed and said " yes but Jenny knew, and I knew hers, you gone out to get more drink, and we both agreed to tell each other who are husbands where, you wouldn't tell us yours so we didn't tell you ours, and before you ask Tony, these two are the ones who trained me and they were who I was in Cairo with"

Jenny said " I forgot about that, we were totally wrecked that night, I still don't know how we managed to perform the next morning, and Ellie, this is my husband Jethro and our daughter Kelly"

Ellie said " nice to meet you, hey zivaleigh, will you finally tell us your husband's name, or do we have to get it out of you"

Ziva said "I suppose it was going to come out anyway" she then walked up to Will and Kissed him and said "this is my husband Will, but Jenny you already know him"

Jenny said " yeh I do, and Thanks Ziva I have some nice story's about him to use against him, hey Will what happened to the whole, I'm staying a bachelor"

Will smirked and said " had to keep you lot from guessing didn't I"

Tom said " you certainly did that, when did you both get married as it's not in your file"

Will said " that's because we couldn't risk it getting back to masod, all though we decided not to hide it anymore, and in 94"

Jenny just laughed and said " Ziva your father is going to be so pissed when he finds out"

Ziva said "ah well, that doesn't bother me anymore, he can go to hell for all I care"

Tony said " wait so the only people not married bar Mattie, Jennifer and Kelly are McGee, Abby and Stan"

Stan said "no I am, but that's for another time"

Abby said "I am to, I married last year, in a quick ceremony, he is currently 6 months into a 9 month tour, he's a sergeant in the army"

Jenny just smirked and said "I suppose today is the day for secrets to come out then"

by 9.30 they all decided to go due to work in the morning, everyone else went to their rooms.


	16. Chapter 15

Jenny and Jethro's bedroom

Jenny was lay curled up in Jethro's arms, he could tell she was upset about two of her biggest secrets being revealed, he ran his hand up and down her arm, and said "Jen, sweetheart I know you're not happy about everyone knowing about, your self-harm and your suicide attempt, but I promise you know one will think any less of you, especially the ones that really matter",

she curled into him more and said "I know, but what if he is right, what sort of example am I setting Kelly?",

Jethro held her tighter and said "he isn't right, you are and have shown her that no matter what happens, there is a way out and you had the strength and courage to fight these battles".

Jenny was feeling a bit better and said "Thank you, I love you, secnav has said it's up to us how we reveal our marriage how would you like to do it",

Jethro replied " I love you to and the presidents ball is next weekend, how about we reveal it at the end of it",

Jenny thought for a few minutes and said " yes I think that will work, I will tell secnav Monday, we need to get Kelly's stuff soon as she goes back to school Tuesday",

Jethro said " we can get it tomorrow and spend the day as a family, but we need to sleep first, so relax and sleep, as you need it good night, I love you",

Jenny replied " good night I love you to".

They all slept in till around 08:30, where they all went down for breakfast, Naomi was in the kitchen, cooking she spotted Jenny and said "Jenny I am sorry about last night, how are you feeling today?"

Jenny smiled and said " it wasn't your fault and I'm ok thank you Naomi"

Naomi, smiled at her and started serving up, they all eat quietly, when they were finished,

Jenny said "me and Jethro are taking Kelly to get her school stuff and spending the day together, feel free to come and go, Beth your welcome to stay as long as you need to"

Sarah said "me, harm and Beth need to go into Jag and I know Mattie and Jen are going shopping today"

They all went to get washed and dressed for the day in the car to the shopping centre, Jenny and Kelly sat in the back,

Jenny said "Kel I really am sorry for not being around and leaving you both, it's one of my biggest regrets even more so now it was for nothing, but I didn't want you both getting hurt"

Kelly said "it's ok mom, you did what you needed to do there is nothing to be sorry about, I am just glad you're here now"

Jethro said " you and me both Kelly"

Jenny replied " and me"

They spent the next two hours getting all Kelly needed for school, they then decided to go to cheapskate bay beach for the afternoon and spent the afternoon there, just enjoying being together as a family, they arrived home late that night, Jethro carried Kelly up to bed and Jenny changed her and they both tucked her in as she was already asleep, they both went to bed themselves.

Sunday they spent the whole day with Naomi, Jackson, Sarah, Harm the girls and Beth just talking and catching up, when Jenny turned to Naomi and said " I know I was a pain when I was younger but I want to thank you for being there for me then and now, you have been like a mom to me and I can't thank you enough"

Naomi had tears in her eyes and said " Jenny you wasn't a pain and I will always be there for you, as I see you like a daughter, as I have always looked after you, thank you"

They both shared a hug, and they all spent the evening together.

Monday morning they all got up, Beth thanked Jenny but she was flying out to see her parents, Sarah harm and Jennifer all had work, as did Jenny and Jethro. they just needed to decided what to do with Kelly and Mattie when Jackson said " how about I have them and spend, the day with them"

Jenny said "are you sure Jack"

Jackson replied " Kelly is my granddaughter, and I see you as a daughter as well, and I am fond of Sarah and harm and the girls and she is your sister, so I don't mind spending time with Mattie, she is like another granddaughter to me"

Sarah said "thank you Jack, Jennifer harm we need to go especially if were telling the admiral today"

with this they Left, and Jenny and Jethro not far behind them, when they got closer to the navy yard, Jethro could tell Jenny was getting nervous, he held her hand in support she smiled at him, when they got there Jenny said " will you come down and see Ducky with me, he is the one I think I need to speak to first"

Jethro replied with "of course",

with this they went down to autopsy, when they got there Ducky was doing paper work, hearing the doors open he looked up and said " Jethro, Jennifer good morning and to what do I owe the pleasure"

Jenny replied " I think I need to explain everything to you"

Ducky went to protest but Jenny said " please Ducky, I see you like a father I need to explain everything" when he nodded , she explained it all she had tears down her face and Jethro pulled her into his arms.

Ducky said " my dear, I see you like a daughter as well and you like a son Jethro, and I'm sorry you had to deal with this, if you ever need to talk you are always welcome down here"

Jenny replied " thanks Ducky"

they both went up to her office, where she rang , Tom and Leah's, house phone, to find Tom was still at home so she asked to be put on speaker, and she explained everything, they said if she needed them she would be there, she then asked Cynthia to see if Secnav was free for a video conference in Five minutes, Cynthia checked and confirmed and told her, Jenny and Jethro went into mtac.

Danielle an mtac technician said "SECNAV is waiting ma'am"

Jenny replied " put him through and then could you all take a five minute break please"

the technician put him through and they all left, SECNAV said " Jennifer, Jethro what can I do for you both"

Jenny said " Sir we have both talked and decided, we would tell people at the end of the presidents ball Friday, is this ok?

SECNAV replied " that is fine, as long as it is done As professionally as possible, is this all?"

they both replied " of course sir" and Jenny continued with " yes sir".

they then cut the signal, and came out of mtac, just to see the Technicians just coming up the stairs, Jenny told them they could go back to work, Jethro walked her to her office and said "if you need anything call me, I love you forever and always"

Jenny replied " I love you forever and always" and gave him a kiss.

When he left the office, he saw his team and Abby talking with Will, Cassie and Ellie, none of them noticed him so he stayed around the corner listening for a few minutes, they all went back to work, finishing paper work as well as talking, at 12:00 hours he sent them all to lunch he then went up to take Jenny to lunch, when they were walking across the catwalk she spotted them team, had gone.

Jenny said " where's the team?"

Jethro replied " they've gone for lunch, taken Will, Cassie and Ellie with them

Jenny said "ah good, although Cassie and Tim seem to be getting on very well,

Jethro said " yeh they do, come on were going to dinner my treat"

Jenny said " thank you" and leaned into his arm that was wrapped around her and they both went to lunch.


	17. Chapter 16

Bullpen

The team, Jenny, abby and ducky, as well as Will, Cassie and Ellie and Stan, was all talking,

Jenny said "hey El, you been keeping up with your hand to hand training"

Ellie said "of course, I can take you down"

Jenny smirked and said "confident much, but can you take Ziva down"

Ellie said " of course and ill prove it"

with this Ellie and Ziva started sparing after a few minutes Ellie got Ziva down,

Ellie said " see told you"

Jenny and Ziva laughed and both said " we trained her to well"

Ellie said " of course getting trained by two of the best made me good"

Tony said " wait I've got them to blame for the broken nose, you gave me"

Ellie smirked and said "second time, yes first time, it was the frying pan and you deserved them both times"

Tony said " to be fair I did",

everyone laughed and Jenny said "hey Stan, will you tell us who you wife is yet"

Stan said " yes she's on her way we both agreed to tell everyone"

Just then the elevator doors opened and Lilly came out Stan walked up to her and kissed her passionately,

Jenny spat out her coffee and said "wait you to are married"

Lilly said " yes sorry Jenny that I didn't tell you remember when you were in Fletc and I was raving about the fit guy I was treating, that was Stan we got married twelve weeks later,

Jenny burst out in laughter, and said " I always thought you two would be good together, every time I tried to set you up, either you had a boyfriend or he had a girlfriend,"

Stan said " we would both laugh about that as when she come to see me one day at work, she bumped into you and pretending she was visiting you, we then figured it out it was you"

Jenny said "I did think it was suspicious, as we fell out before , I joined Ncis so she didn't know where I worked, but then I assumed she found out some how to make friends again"

Lilly said " I did want to make friends again, I was going to go around to your house, but that saved me a trip, how do you think our C/O is going to take it me asking for time off and not relisting"

Jenny said " not good and you're not relisting why"

Lilly said " well I cant especially since I won't be able to be deployed for the next year"

Jenny said " for the next year, only reason you can't is if" she then stopped in shock and then smiled and said " your pregnant aren't you"

Lilly smirked and said " took you time, I expected you to figure it out yesterday what we've me not drinking"

Jenny laughed and said " congratulations and I thought you had work in the morning and she is defiantly going to hate it when you tell her, tell her I said no"

Lilly said "she won't ask you to come back will she and you won't go back to the hospital then?"

Jenny said "yes she will and no especially after what we saw before I left, that was hard I never want to see that again"

Stan said "see what"

Jenny said " Jethro are you ok with this"

Jethro said " its fine Jen"

Jenny said "one of my last patients I had before I took time off, to decide things, was Kelly's crash, she had a broken Leg and arm, cut's everywhere and was petrified and screaming and wouldn't let anyone near her, it took me two hours to get close to here, to start treating her, she would not let no one else near, we had to do surgery to reset her leg, she had over 100 stitches, Jethro was deployed, her mother was an alcoholic and Kelly was meant to be with her maternal grandmother, but when she wouldn't give her Kelly, she attacked her causing her to die, at the time she was drunk, she frightened Kelly with threats, and then drove drunk and crashed, Jethro's c/o was told Kelly was dead by a stupid nurse, so he got himself blown up he was unconscious for 19 days, once Kelly was discharged she stayed with me as we couldn't find any family, as we couldn't get hold of Jackson, and she had nightmares, when Jethro got home she was doing a lot better, but seemed to do better, after that, I left and decided to Join Ncis.

by the time she had tears streaming down her face, Jethro pulled her into a hug

Lilly said " I forgot how hard that was on you"

Jenny said " yeh I'm just glad she's turned into a beautiful, healthy and happy girl"

Jethro said " most of that is down to you"

Jenny said " no it's not it's both of us"

Jethro wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered " most of it was you" Jenny turned to face him and kissed him

Lilly smirked and said " I remember coming to your house about three weeks after he was home and Naomi let me in and you were both kissing in your study, I was pretty shocked as I only thought you knew each other for three weeks"

Jenny laughed and said " I was more surprised Naomi let you in"

she then turned to Cassie and said " can I have a word with you in my office"

Cassie said "yes" then followed her to her office,

Jenny said " I have funding to put together a second mcrt and wondering if you want to be team leader"

Cassie smiled and said " yes, who are you thinking the team,"

Jenny said "I'm thinking Stan and Will and possibly Ellie, also thinking Will for Senior field agent

Cassie said "great let me know when you've spoken to them"

Jenny said " can you send Will and Stan up"

Cassie said " yes" and went downstairs and said " Will, Stan, Director wants you in her office,"

they both went on up, and went in, and Will said " you wanted to see us director"

Jenny said " yes, but its Jenny, I'm setting up a second mcrt, Cassie is going to be team leader, would you to both Like to be on the team"

Stan said " yes as I want to be here rather than afloat when the baby is born",

Will said " sure be nice to be near ziva"

Jenny said " do either of you object to me Making Will senior field agent?"

Stan said " no, as I don't have to worry so much, when the baby is due"

Will said " no Jenny"

Jenny said " ok don't mention anything till I come down can you ask Ellie to come up"

when they went down Will said "Ellie Jenny wants you in her office"

ellie went up and Ziva said " what's wrong"

Will said "got to wait for Jenny to come down, but it's nothing bad"

Ellie went into Jenny's office and said " hey Jenny"

Jenny said "I'm creating a second mcrt, with Cassie as Team lead, Will as senior field agent and Stan, do you want to be the fourth member"

Ellie smiled and said " really, you think I'm ready for that then yes"

Jenny said " yes you are come on lets go tell everyone".

They both went down and Jenny said "I have been given enough funding to create a second Mcrt, to help with your caseload secnav wanted me to have them chosen by then end of the day, Cassie is the team leader, Will is the sfa, and Stan and Ellie will be the two other members you will start Monday at 09:00, Cassie I want you here tomorrow at 09:00"

everyone smiled and congratulated them

Jenny said " you can all go, Jethro I'm just going to ring secnav and then I'll be down in a few minutes"

With this she went upstairs and rang secnav who agreed with her choice, she then told Cynthia to go home and came down to Jethro and they both left together.


	18. Chapter 17

The rest of the week and the following week went ok, the second mcrt was settling in with no problems, Jenny and Jethro was just about ready to leave for the presidents ball, Jethro was downstairs waiting with Kelly and Naomi, when she came out and started to come down the stairs, they were all shocked at how beautiful she looked, she was wearing a green floor length dress with beading on the front, with green heals and a green wrap.

when she got to the bottom Jethro said " wow you look amazing " Jenny smiled and kissed him

Kelly said " you look beautiful mom"

Naomi said " I agree with Kelly senorita"

Jenny gave Naomi and Kelly a hug and whispered "thank you"

both Jenny and Jethro said goodbye and climbed into Jenny's town car, they sat talking when they were pulling up outside Jethro said "are you ready for this"

Jenny said "no"

Jethro said " it will be fine and remember I'm there with you"

they both climbed out and walked arm in arm, into the ball room, they started talking to a few people, before the president and the first lady arrived, after this they both, started talking to a few other people they knew till the food was brought out, once the food was brought out, they had a few speeches, and then the dance's started, Jenny talked with a few other people, she then had a few dances with other agency directors, then she had a dance with the president, and then secnav who said " are you ready to tell everyone, once the dancing is finished"

Jenny said " as long as Jethro is with me then I am, and he has already said he will be with me".

After they finished dancing she was talking to a few people and so was Jethro.

When the last dance came on the both recognised the song as there song, and excused themselves from who they were speaking to and met in the middle of the dance floor, Jethro took her in the arms and the both started dancing, and they both softly sang it to each other,

'Say, it's true there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too

And I would runaway,  
I would runaway, yeah, yeah  
I would runaway,  
I would runaway with you

Cause I have fallen in love with you,  
no never , I'm never gonna stop  
fallin' in love with you

Close the door, lay down upon the floor and by candlelight  
Make love to me through the night  
(while singing these words both smiled at the memories)

Cause I have runaway,

I have runaway, yeah, yeah  
I have runaway, runaway,

I have runaway with you

Cause I have fallen in love with you,

no never Oh, oh, I'm never gonna stop

fallin' in love with you

And I would runaway,

I would runaway, yeah, yeah  
I would runaway,

I would runaway with you

Cause I have, have fallen in love with you, no never  
Oh, oh, I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love with you

Fallen in love with you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love with you

With you, my love, with you'

when the song finished Jenny whispered "I love you forever and always"

Jethro whispered "I love you to forever and always" and then lent down and kissed her, everyone was watching was shocked, when they broke apart they looked and saw everyone staring at them in shock,

Secnav came up them and said to everyone " Director Shepard has something, she was going to tell you all at the end but decided to do it this way"

Jenny smirked and said " A few weeks ago, when I was kidnapped a lot of people at Ncis, found out about my husband and our daughter, this leading to me finding out that all though it was in our files and both the previous Secnav and Director of ncis both know, that the current secnav didn't know, after speaking with my husband, we agreed with secnav to tell everyone at the end of the ball, we wasn't expecting our wedding song to be played, when it was we both danced, to it as you saw and our relationship was revealed, special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my husband and we've been married six years, but have been together over five years before that, this time".

Jethro Squeezed her hand in support after she was finishing and Jenny just smiled up to him,

The president said " I understand what you mean, with your wedding song, you both want to dance to it when you hear it, me and my wife are the same, and what do you mean this time"

Jenny said " sir, that is exactly what it has always been like, and we were together as teenagers, until he was deployed and we lost touch all though my father didn't like it"

the president laughed and said " protective father"

Jenny said " no sir, it was because Jasper was army, and Jethro was a marine, didn't help the first time they meet, I was 16 and playing poker with him and two other marines"

This set everyone laughing and the president said " well that would do it, especially since he was army and you went with a marine"

Jenny said " he wasn't impressed when I joined the navy either, he Ranted about it saying if I was going to join a service it should have been the army"

everyone laughed at this she looked at Jethro and both had a silent conversation with the eyes, the president noticed this and said " I've never seen a couple so in synch they could have a conversation without speaking"

Jenny smiled and said "Thank you sir, we are both hoping, Kelly and her cousins are not causing too much trouble"

Her phone started ringing, she said " excuse me sir" and upon noticing it was Bethesda she answered with " Lieutenant commander Gibbs"

Jennifer said " auntie Jenny, I'm so so sorry"

She then said " Jennifer calm down what's going on"

Jennifer said " the girls was upstairs, I called them down for ice cream, Kelly slipped down there stairs, went into the cupboard at the bottom of the stairs and a vase fell, Kelly hurt her shoulder, as Mattie tried to help her up, she slipped cutting her hand, Mattie has been treated, but Kelly is freaking out as the dr won't get Captain lily Edwards, to treat her and says she will have to put up with him"

she replied "pass me to the doctor, and keep speaking calmly to Kelly"

With this Jennifer handed the phone to the doctor who answered with " Petty officer Jones"

Jenny replied " Petty officer Jones, why exactly are you refusing to get my daughter, captain Lilly Edwards as requested"

He replied with "because she doesn't treat patients, so she will just have to grow up and put up with me"

Jenny now getting annoyed said "Petty officer Jones, I am currently Director Jennifer Gibbs of Ncis, and formerly Lieutenant commander Gibbs previously Shepard, so whichever way you look at it I'm am senior to you, the is now only one person at the hospital that she will let treat her, and that is Captain Edwards, so I suggest you do as my daughter says and get her do you understand"

He said "yes ma'am" and passed the phone to Jennifer

Jennifer said " aunt Jenny it isn't working"

Jenny said "put me on speaker phone"

With this Jennifer did, Jenny could hear how distressed Kelly was and realised her panic attack had turned into a flash back of the crash she had,

Jenny said "Kelly sweetheart its nurse Jenny, I'm not trying to hurt you, and we getting hold of your daddy to get him home"

upon hearing her voice Kelly started coming out the flashback, when she fully came out she gasped and said " mom"

Jenny sighed in relief and said " hey kelbels, your ok you still need to take deep breathes to calm down, Lilly is coming down to treat you it will be ok I promise"

Kelly then said " mum I'm sorry I broke your vase I really am"

Jenny laughed and said "Kelly its fine, just worry about you, and I've been wanting to break it for a while, think you can break the other one without injuring yourself clumsy"

Kelly laughed and said " mom, that's not fair,"

Jenny laughed and upon hearing Lilly and Jennifer finished talking said "hey Lilly, Jennifer filled you in"

Lilly "She has I'm just going to check her shoulder now" after checking her shoulder she continued with " its dislocated, you happy to put it back in now, or wait for you"

Jenny said " do it now, Kelly you need take a deep breath of the gas and air on the count of three and Lilly will put your shoulder in place ok, it will hurt but it will be fine, which shoulder is it anyway"

Kelly said " same said as my broken arm"

Jenny smirked and said " well that will make it easier for you but you are defiantly keeping the sling on even when we leave the hospital and Lilly is everything ready"

Lilly said "yeh ready when you are"

Jenny said "ok on three 1, 2, 3" with this Kelly took a deep breath of gas and air, and Lilly pushed her shoulder back in place, Kelly moaned in pain"

Lilly said " all done, will put it in a sling and give her some paid meds, and sort out her follow up for in a week's time, I'll stay with the girls until you get her"

Jenny said " thanks Lilly, We will be there soon, just got to finish up her bye"

With this she turned to Jethro and said " Kelly is fine just dislocated her shoulder, and Mattie cut her hand, she did have a panic attack that caused a flashback as the idiot wouldn't get Lilly for her, but she's fine now"

Jethro said " she is certainly living up to the nickname Clumsy then and how did they both do that"

Jenny said " yes, and Jennifer called them down for ice-cream, She slipped down the stairs and landed against the cupboard at the bottom, when Mattie tried to help her up she cut her hand"

She then turned around and said "sorry about that sir, my daughter will only allow 3 people to treat her, no problems she did manage a fourth but that was a no choice thing, as she was in still water, I was in Europe and Lilly, was away, someone decided that he would treat her even after they asked for Lilly which cause a panic attack and then a flashback"

The president said "No that's fine, it is amazing how you can transition from professional, to a caring wife and mother and back within a few seconds"

She smiled and said " thank you sir, I'm really sorry but we need to go"

The president said "that's fine I hope there both better soon and congratulations"

Tom said " send mine and Leah's love to them Jenny do you want us to try get hold of Sarah or Harm"

Jenny said "I will and please it may be difficult though"

Tom said " ok bye Jenny"

With this they both left and got into Jenny's town car and headed to the hospital, when they got there they asked at the desk for Kelly and went up to her room and hugged her and then Mattie and Jennifer, got them discharged with appointments for the stitches to be removed and for a check on Kelly's shoulder and wrist and went home, and straight to bed.


	19. Chapter 18

Authors note  
hi guys sorry I haven't posted in a while,

I've had exams and coursework  
I have majority done now, so should be able to post more  
hope you enjoy  
Laura

P.S my tag name has changed from troubledangel26 to blue-eyed-angel-26,

Explanation is in profile

The next morning, Jenny woke up Wrapped in Jethro's arms, who was smiling down at her,

and said "morning Beautiful"

Jenny said "morning, I feel happy know we have told everyone about our relationship and not be worried about what everyone thinks"

Jethro said "I'm glad, you're not worried anymore, why don't you go wake the girls up and help them, then have a shower, while I have a shower and start breakfast"

Jenny said "ok, I love you" and kissed him

Jethro kissed her back and said "I love you too"

With this they both got up, Jethro has his shower before starting breakfast, while Jenny got the girls up and helped them get ready before having a shower herself and meeting them in the kitchen for breakfast of pancakes.

When they finished Jenny said "girls, your need to go get ready as your coming into work with us, uncle tom is trying to get hold of Harm and Mac for us, Have you got work today Jennifer"

Jennifer said "Yes Auntie Jenny"

everyone went to get ready to leave, Jennifer was the first ready and shouted upstairs saying she had to go, next was Jenny and Jethro, then the girls, with this they left to go the NCIS.

Arriving at Ncis, they entered and walked to the lifts to take them to the bull pen, hearing people made Jenny worried, upon entering the lift Jethro squeezed her hand, they exited and walked with the girls over to the teams area,

Ziva looked up and spotted Kelly's new injury and Mattie's injury and said "what happened?"

McGee and Tony looked up at this,

Jenny said "Kelly slipped on the stairs and dislocated her shoulder, while Mattie when trying to help her up slipped and cut her hand on a broken vase"

McGee said "that must hurt"

Both girls nodded, and Tony said "Deputy Director Morrow is waiting in your office for all of you"

With this they went up and to her office and entered to find Tom sat at the conference table

Jenny said "hi uncle Tom is everything ok"

Tom said "yes just thought I would pop in and see how the girls are?"

Jenny said "Mattie's fine in a little bit of pain ended up with three stitches, Kelly is in pain but the pain killers are helping, and the pain eased once her shoulder was put back into place, and easier to treat once she calmed down, did you get hold of Sarah and Harm"

Tom said "yes they had just finished up and was waiting for their flight home they said they would come straight here, is there somewhere the girls can go so we can talk about last night"

Jenny said "yes, girls can you wait outside with Cynthia please"

Mattie said "yes Auntie Jenny"

While Kelly said "Yes mom"

Once the girls were outside Tom said "the talk from last is good, although it was not how they expected the announcement to be made, they had no problems with it, as it was still graceful, there was also a bit of shock about the navy side and talk of trying to get you back into the navy, I have said I doubt you would go for it though"

Jenny laughed and said "it wasn't how we planned to do it, and no I won't go back I'm happy here thanks uncle Tom"

Tom said "I don't think I'm meant to tell you though so don't say anything and I better be going"

Jenny said "thanks uncle Tom, and we will see you down to the bull pen"

with this they went out of the office and told the girls what was happening when they were half way down the catwalk stairs, Harm and Sarah entered the bullpen area Mattie spotting this ran ahead and ran straight into Sarah's arms,

And said "I missed you mom"

Sarah said "that's the first time you've called me mom and how are you feeling"

Mattie said "I know but it seemed right is it ok with you and harm if I call you mom and dad"

Harm said "off course it is sweetheart how are you feeling"

Mattie said "my hands a bit sore, and I don't feel too well but apart from that I'm ok dad" and with this she hugged him to and then moved back into Sarah's arms

by this time Jen, Jethro, Kelly and Tom had come over to them

Sarah said " hey guys, how you feeling Kelly"

Kelly said " Hey auntie Sarah, Uncle Harm, and I'm good apart from the pain, but the painkillers help so It's not too bad, I'm Sorry Mattie got hurt helping me"

Sarah said "It's ok, you didn't mean her to"

Jenny passed Harm the bag with Mattie's painkillers in and some fresh bandages and said "Mattie's pain killers are in there as well as some fresh bandages she has an appointment in two weeks to remove her stitches"

Harm said "thanks Jenny"

noticing Mattie's pale colour Jenny said "are you ok Mattie"

Sarah said " she doesn't feel too well so were going to take her home, do you want us to take Kelly as well"

Jenny said "they did say she could be at risk of infection and to keep an eye on her and keep her hand clean, and If Kelly wants to go its fine by us"

Kelly said " can I please"

Jenny said "yes go on see you later call us if you need us sar, I will ring Jennifer to let her know your back"

Sarah said "ok Thanks Jenny see you later"

with this Kelly gave her parents a hug, and they went off to Sarah and Harms house, while Tom went back to Homeland security, Jethro went over to the teams area, while Jenny went back to her office,

Just as Jethro got to his desk his phone rang informing them off a case of a dead sailor at rock creek park

Jethro said "gear up new case, at rock creek park, Ziva fill up the van your driving, McGee inform Ducky and palmer, I'll meet you there.

with this they all went to the crime scene upon arriving,

Jethro said "Tony pictures, Ziva sketch the area, McGee bag and tag"

he then went over and talked to the person who found the body, and then to ducky,

and said "any idea on what happened or tod duck"

Ducky said "he died at about half three this morning, and it appears to be a mixture of blunt force trauma, and bleeding to death, although I can't see what made the cuts"

Jethro said "Thanks duck"

Once they had finished collecting the evidence they went back to the navy yard to work on any evidence they had,

Jethro said "Ziva background, Tony phone records McGee bank records I'll be up informing the director of the new case"

With this they all went and did what they needed to do, once he informed the director, he came and they got on with the case, they eventually found that the blunt force trauma was from where he hit his head of a table when he was being stabbed, and that the weapon was a fire poker, and it was because the killer was jealous that he was with her friend and not her, but the time they got the case finished it was 21:30, Jenny had already gone home picking Kelly up on the way, and he wanted to get back to them so,

He said "go home guys, be back 09;00 Monday"

with this they all went home glad to have the next day off,


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors note**

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while,**

**I've now finished my exams and my temporary writers block is gone**

**And as I'm now on bed rest for my knee injury I hope to update more regularly**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Laura**

When Jethro got home it was 22:00 the house was silent, he wondered where Jenny was, knowing Kelly would be in bed, he got his answer when he walked into the living room to see Kelly and Jenny curled up together both asleep and the film they were watching had finished, he went up stairs and pulled down both the quilt on his bed and on Kelly's and went back downstairs, finished locking up and turned the TV off and gently picked Kelly up off Jenny without either of them stirring, he put Kelly to bed and tucked her in, he then went a picked Jenny up and put her into bed he then got changed and got into bed, Jenny had woken up slightly.

And said "hey what time is it"

Jethro said "hey, its 22:00 you and Kelly fell asleep on the sofa, I carried you both up to bed"

Jenny said "mm ok, how did they case go,"

Jethro said "all sorted, reports will be on your desk Monday, and how is Mattie"

Jenny said "she has a temperature and was asleep when I picked Kelly up, they're going to see how she is in the morning and let us know" with this she yawned

Jethro said "she will be ok, now go to sleep I love you"

Jenny said "I love you to" before both of them then fell asleep.

They all slept until they were woken up by Kelly screaming, they both got up and ran into her room, to see her in the middle of a nightmare, the both sat either side of her Jethro was rubbing her back while Jenny spoke softly to her after a few minutes she settled down, they stayed there a few minutes, before leaving her and went back to their bed

Jenny said "I expected that to happen last night, she was having a nightmare about the crash, they same ones she had when she first come home from hospital."

Jethro said "we will speak to her in the morning I know your worried but we will sort it"

Jenny said "I know you don't like them but she may need to speak to a psychiatrist"

Jethro said "If that is what she needs then it doesn't matter whether I like them or not"

Jethro then noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her close and held her and said "hey she will be fine"

Jenny said "I know I just hate seeing her like that"

Jethro said "I know, I do to, come on lets go back to sleep" with this he pulled her to lay down with him and held her close, while rubbing her back she fell asleep a few moments later, and Jethro followed shortly after.

The next morning Jethro woke up before Jenny he checked on Kelly to see her fast asleep as well, he went downstairs and cooked them their favourite breakfast of pancakes, Jenny's with Strawberry sauce and Kelly's with Blackcurrant sauce.

Jethro went upstairs and woke Kelly up first when he entered his room he saw Jenny just waking up and said "morning breakfast is downstairs when you're ready"

Jenny replied "morning and thank you will be down in a minute"

With this he went downstairs, and made him and Jenny a coffee and some orange juice for Kelly, they talked over breakfast once they finished,

Jethro said "Kelly we want to talk with you come sit in the living room please"

Kelly said "ok"

Jenny said "we just want to know if everything is ok, you had a nightmare last night, and it seems to be one of the ones you had just after the crash"

Kelly said "The flashback brought everything back and with Mattie not being too well because of me, I think it all got too much for me"

Jenny said "we expected it Friday night, and it's not your fault that Mattie's ill, you did not cut her hand or cause the infection darling, if you need to talk please talk to us, or if you don't feel you can talk to us or one of the team, we can arrange for you to speak to someone"

Kelly was now crying so Jenny pulled her into her arms and Jethro wrapped his arms around both and said "hey it's ok darling"

Kelly cried out "Why did she have to do it for, and why couldn't she love me, is there something wrong with me am I not good enough to be loved"

Jenny said " hey look at me" when Kelly looked at her she continued " there is nothing wrong with you and your are good enough to be loved, me and your dad love you, so does granddad Jack, Mattie, Jennifer, Auntie Sarah and uncle harm"

Jethro said "as your mom said there is nothing wrong with you and never say that you are not good enough to be loved, because you are, and Shannon had some problems, and drinking didn't help that, I don't know why she did it but I do know she loved you"

Kelly said "no she didn't she said she hated me and never wanted me and the only reason she took me was to get back at Grandma Jane for something"

Jenny said "that may have been the drink talking sweetheart but what I do now is that we all love you so much and none of us hate you ok"

Kelly said "I love you to mum and dad"

Both Jenny and Jethro held her tighter and said "we love you to sweetheart"

They stayed there for a while and when Jenny looked down, she noticed Kelly was asleep again and whispered to Jethro "Jethro Kelly's asleep do you want to move her or keep her here"

Jethro whispered back "keep her here with us, might make her feel safer,"

Jenny smiled and said "ok, do you want to ring Sarah and harm and check up on Mattie"

Jethro said "ok" and went and rang Sarah and came back in and sat down and wrapped his arms around both of them

Jenny said "how is she"

Jethro said "a bit better, still has a temperature and feels sick, they went to the doctor, who said she has a small infection in her cut, and she has had a reaction to the pain killers, so gave her some new pain killers and some antibiotics, they also opened it up cleaned it out and re stitched it to wash out the infection, they asked how Kelly was so I explained and they have said to tell her that it wasn't her fault"

Jenny smiled and said "I'm glad she's a bit better, Kelly will need to take her painkillers when she wakes up"

Jethro said "I've wanted to ask you, for all intents and purposes you are Kelly's mother you have been since we got together, but do you want to make it official and adopt Kelly"

Jenny said "of course I would, why though"

Jethro said "it's just if anything happens to me, she can stay with you then"

Jenny said "ok, we need to make sure Kelly is ok with it though"

Jethro said "we can ask her when she wakes up I love you" and then give her a kiss

Jenny smiled and said "I love you too"

They stayed talking quietly till Kelly woke up.


End file.
